Cutest Lovey
by InfiKiss
Summary: CH6-Part3!LAST/ Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seishirou adalah anak kembar identik yang tumbuh besar bersama Kuroko Tetsuya, sahabat mereka sejak kecil dan kini usia mereka sudah enam belas tahun. Ini adalah saat dimana Kuroko harus memutuskan yang mana yang ia pilih antara Tokyo atau Kyoto. Seirin atau si kembar Akashi. Demi janji mereka; "Selamanya..bersama.." AU! Implishit Sho-ai!
1. Chapter 1

"_Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Tetsuya adalah milik kami."_

"_Dan tak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengambilnya dari kami."_

"_Karena kami bertiga—_

—_akan selalu bersama selamanya!"_

_._

**Cutest Lovey**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction by InfiKiss**

**.**

**Fluff AkaKuroAka (Romance-Friendship)**

**Rated : K**

**Warn!Sho-ai**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**_Alternate Universe_ _Fic! Twin!Akashi (OC), a little OOC, some typo(s) are possible._  
**

**Apology**

**Sedikit pemberitahuan aja, mungkin Family's Curse nggak akan di apdet untuk beberapa selang waktu kedepan. Alasannya, authornya mengalami stuck ide di chapter 7. Dan fic ini sebagai permohonan maaf juga fic pengganti Unrequited. Mohon reader-tachi bisa memahami. #deep bow#  
**

* * *

**.**

_Kau memiliki sahabat yang merupakan saudara kembar identik?_

Ya.

_Apa mereka sangat dekat denganmu?_

Ya.

_Apa mereka suka menjahilimu?_

Terkadang, iya.

_Apa mereka sangat baik kepadamu?_

Kurang lebih seperti itu.

_Diantara keduanya, yang mana yang lebih dominan untukmu. Kakak atau Adik?_

Keduanya sama saja.

_Kutebak, karakter mereka mirip kah?_

Mirip. Tapi juga bertolak belakang.

_Apa mereka sangat penting untukmu?_

Ya.

_Sebagai?_

Sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada...

~OoOoO~

~oOo~

~OoOoO~

**Chapter 1**

**7 Years Old : Promise**

**.**

Terbilanglah sebuah rumah super besar dan mewah yang terletak di sebuah distrik di wilayah Kyoto. Gerbang besi dengan ukiran-ukiran menjadi pembatas rumah itu dengan jalan, dimana butuh waktu sekitar lima menit hanya untuk sampai ke bangunan utama beratap merah tersebut. Taman luas dengan berbagai macam bunga yang ditanam menjadi pemandangan pembuka jika kau mengintip melalui celah gerbang. Tak jauh dari taman-taman mungil itu, terdapat sebuah lapangan basket dengan satu ring. Ditambah sebuah bola oranye yang teronggok tak tersentuh di pinggirannya.

Rumah keluarga Akashi termasuk rumah yang paling besar yang ada di distrik tersebut. Hampir setiap hari beberapa mobil mewah akan melintas keluar-masuk, entah siapa yang datang atau pergi tak seorangpun berniat mencari tahu. Tak seorangpun bisa masuk begitu saja. Melewati penjagaan ketat di depan gerbang rumah mewah itu bahkan seperti mengalami ujian sulit untuk masuk ke Universitas Tokyo. Kau akan disuguhi belasan—atau puluhan— pertanyaan dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting. Jika kau bisa bersabar, maka kau mungkin bisa masuk. Tapi jika tidak, maka menyerahlah. Dan apabila kau ketahuan berniat jahat, maka bersiaplah dijebloskan ke dalam penjara.

Ada beberapa peraturan di rumah itu yang harus dipatuhi semua pekerja; dari pelayan sampai pengawal. Peraturan paling terkenal—dan _absurd_ plus ambigu— yang paling sering menimbulkan masalah adalah ini:

Pertama, ucapan para pemilik rumah adalah **ABSOLUT**.

Kedua, jika pemilik rumah meminta hal aneh, kembali ke peraturan pertama.

Jika kau siap dengan semua yang ada di rumah ini, maka tegapkanlah bahu. Ketika kau melewati batas dari pintu gerbang, itu sama saja kau menapaki neraka tak berujung...

.

"Uhh?" Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil itu tengah asyik menulis-nulis di buku catatannya. Wajahnya tampak datar, tapi sepasang manik _aqua_ di rongga matanya itu berbinar samar. Tampaknya ia merasa bangga dengan apa yang baru saja ia tulis di buku bersampul biru ditangannya.

Mengenai penjelasan tentang rumah tempatnya tinggal.

Untuk seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun, tentu menulis sesuatu gambaran tentang keadaan cukuplah mudah. Ia hanya melihat, memahami dan semua akan terekam di memori otaknya begitu saja. Seperti halnya anak-anak seusia Kuroko kebanyakan, apa yang kau lihat maka itulah yang kau pelajari. Jadi penjelasannya tentang rumah keluarga Akashi tadi memang apa adanya.

"Tetsuya-kun,"

Merasa dipanggil, bocah itu segera menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas hitam lengkap plus rambut biru cerah yang mirip dengan miliknya telah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Pria itu mengulas senyum lembut kemudian melambaikan tangannya sejenak ke arah Kuroko.

"Kemarilah,"

Menurut tanpa menjawab, itu biasa dilakukan Kuroko. Ia hanya diam ketika sepasang kaki kecilnya tertuju menghampiri sang Ayah. "Ya, _Otoosan_?" tanyanya. Kepala kecil itu menengadah agar bisa memandangi wajah sang Ayah.

Ditepuknya rambut biru sang putera. "Tuan Muda ingin bertemu denganmu."

DEG.

Ekspresi yang tadinya datar itu segera berubah horor. Obsidian biru cerah itu bergerak gelisah, melirik ke samping. Kini kedua tangan kecilnya disembunyikan di balik punggung, seolah-olah ia seperti seorang penjahat yang hampir ketahuan telah mencuri sesuatu—tapi tentu saja Kuroko tidak mencuri—atau mungkin belum?— oke, terserah! Tapi yang jelas, bocah kecil itu ketakutan sekarang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Tetsuya-kun tidak kelihatan senang?"

_Catch him._

Di dunia ini, ada beberapa alasan kenapa Kuroko tidak merasa senang jika sang Ayah mengatakan kalimat 'Tuan Muda ingin bertemu denganmu'. Pertama, 'Tuan Muda' yang disebutkan ini kemungkinan besar akan melakukan 'sesuatu' yang tak disenangi Kuroko. Kedua, 'Tuan Muda' ini mungkin AKAN melakukan 'sesuatu' yang bisa membuat Kuroko kesal.

Heran dengan aksi bisu sang putera kecilnya, pria itupun tersenyum dan menepuk kepala puteranya lembut. "Jangan buat mereka menunggu, Tetsuya-kun. Kalau hanya diam, Tetsuya-kun hanya akan membuang waktu saja. Segeralah temui mereka di lapangan basket. Bukankah Tetsuya-kun sudah menanti kepulangan mereka sejak pagi tadi?"

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sang Ayah pun meruntuhkan pertahanan bocah yang awalnya bersikukuh tak mau menemui 'Tuan Muda' tersebut. Dilirik lagi sang Ayah yang masih setia dengan senyum, lalu ia mengangguk pelan dengan wajah datar. Setelahnya, sepasang kaki mungil dengan sepatu biru muda itu melangkah terburu-buru melewati koridor untuk segera sampai di tempat tujuan.

Lapangan basket mereka...

~OoOoO~

"Lihat?" Anak yang bicara pertama kali memiliki rambut merah dan sepasang manik heterokromatik yang unik. Perpaduan antara _scarlet_ dan emas. Alisnya terukir tajam, menambah kesan tegas—sedikit menakutkan— di wajah mungilnya. Seringaian khas tersungging tipis tatkala ia mengambil sebuah bola oranye di pinggir lapangan dan melirik seseorang lain yang berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya.

Bocah itu melempar bola begitu cepat. Ditangkap oleh bocah satunya yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengannya. Satu-satunya yang membedakan mereka adalah kenyataan bahwa manik bocah satunya lagi tidak dwi-warna. Iris tajam dengan warna _crimson_ yang dalam itu selalu membuat siapapun yang menatapnya akan merasa terpenjara di dalamnya.

"Oke, Seijuurou," Si pemilik mata heterokromatik berujar lagi, "menurutmu berapa lama waktu yang Tetsuya butuhkan sampai kesini? Aku, tujuh menit tiga puluh delapan detik."

Yang dipanggil Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. "Delapan manit sepuluh detik. Kau tak bisa mengalahkanku hari ini, Seishirou." Balasnya sambil kembali mengoper bola ke arah yang dipanggil Seishirou.

"Oh, ya?"

"Apa taruhannya?" Akashi Seijuurou menambahi.

"Bagaimana kalau selimut hangat Tetsuya untuk satu minggu? Dan yang benar bisa tidur dengannya satu bulan penuh?" Akashi Seishirou kembali melempar bola basket di tangannya ke arah Seijuurou.

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk. "Setuju."

Akhirnya Seishirou melirik jam tangan merah miliknya, mulai menghitung waktu. Di saat yang sama pula Seijuurou sudah mulai men-_dribble_ bola ditangannya dengan penuh perhitungan, membuat perhatian Seishirou kini tertuju ke arahnya. Bocah dengan iris dwi-warna itu kini berubah serius dan salam waktu sepersekian detik sudah menerjang ke arah saudara kembar yang lahir satu menit setelahnya tersebut.

Namun Seijuurou sudah membaca gerakan itu. Sebelum Seishirou merebut bola ditangannya, bocah itu sudah melakukan _lay up_ yang cukup tinggi dan bersiap melempar bola. Sama seperti sang Adik, Seishirou pun mampu membaca gerakan Seijuurou. Sebelum bola oranye itu terlepas dari tangannya, Seishiro sudah menghentak satu kakinya sebagai tumpuan untuk memblokade tembakan Seijuurou. Seijuurou menurunkan bola, melemparnya ke permukaan lapangan di bawah kaki-kaki Seishirou. Karena loncatannya tak terlalu tinggi, ia lebih dulu mendarat dan langsung berlari mengejar bola yang terpantul bebas sekarang. Seishirou melihatnya, ia berbalik cepat ketika kembali turun dan mengejar Seijuurou yang kembali memegang kendali bola mungil itu. Dengan satu gerakan gesit, mendadak Seishirou menepis bola di tangan Seijuurou dan merebutnya. Sang Kakak sempat tersenyum kecil saat ia memindahkan bola dari satu tangan ke tangan lainnya dibalik punggung. Teknik mereka berdua jelas terhitung mustahil untuk dilakukan anak-anak berusia tujuh tahun. Tapi keduanya adalah seorang Akashi, dimana hal sulit untuk anak kecil pun menjadi mudah bagi mereka.

Tak ada yang memasukkan bola. Permainan mereka hanya saling berebut dan menghindar. Karena setiap salah satu dari mereka hendak melempar, satu lainnya akan memblokade sempurna dan mengurungkan lemparan itu. Alih-alih menembak, bola itu terkadang justru terebut begitu mudah.

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun,"

"Huh?"

Kedua Akashi itu menoleh bersamaan saat satu suara menginterupsi _one on one_ mereka.

Tujuh menit dua puluh lima detik dari waktu yang Seishirou catat. Namun jarak Tetsuya masih belum cukup dekat dari mereka berdua. Tak terima nyaris kalah oleh sang Kakak, Seijuurou melempar bola ditangannya ke arah Tetsuya untuk menghalangi langkahnya. Membuat bocah berambut _aquamarine_ itu terhenyak ditempatnya berdiri dan memandangi bola yang menggelinding ke kakinya.

"Tetsuya, tolong ambilkan."

Seishirou berdecis. "Kau curang,"

"Apapun boleh terjadi, Sei."

Tetsuya jelas tak paham kenapa Seijuurou melakukan hal itu dan ia menunduk, mengambil bola. Jelas membutuhkan waktu baginya yang kini berjalan santai ke arah si kembar Akashi yang menanti kedatangannya begitu sabar.

Seishirou merengut. "Tetsuya!" serunya cepat-cepat.

"Ya?"

"Diam disana."

"Huh?" Sama-sama antara Seijuurou dan Kuroko langsung terdiam.

"Tidak, Tetsuya!" Seijuuro balas berteriak. "Kemari!"

"Eh?" Jelaslah kening bocah kecil itu mengkerut. Yang satu menyuruh diam, yang satu menyuruh mendekati mereka. Mana Tetsuya mengerti perintah siapa yang harus ia turuti karena keduanya merupakan Tuan Muda-nya di rumah Akashi ini.

Inilah yang membuat Kuroko sebal. Si kembar pasti melakukan sesuatu sebagai pertaruhan atas dirinya. Ini bukan pertama kali Kuroko kecil mendapati sikap majikannya aneh begini—hampir setiap hari malahan— tapi ia juga tak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan pertaruhan antara keduanya demi dirinya. Ya, suka-saka sajalah.

"Tetsuya..." Si kembar berbicara bersamaan. "Perintahku adalah absolut!"

Ini bagian yang akan dengan mudah menyulut emosi Kuroko. Satu sudut siku-siku sudah menghiasi keningnya. Ia cemberut, menggembungkan pipi tembamnya dengan alis tertaut, sesuatu yang membuat keimutannya naik secara drastis.

"Tetsuya!"

"Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun, berisik!" Dengan gusar dan wajah yang tak lagi datar, Tetsuya memilih melemparkan bola ditangannya ke arah si kembar yang melongok dibuatnya. Saat itulah pemuda kecil itu berbalik, berlari kencang meninggalkan Seijuurou dan Seishirou yang mematung tak bergerak.

Tiga detik kemudian...

"Hei, Tetsuyaaaaa!" Keduanya serentak berlari untuk mengejar Kuroko yang semakin menjauh.

~OoOoO~

Malam itu badai mencengkram Kyoto begitu hebat. Ini memang masih musim gugur, karena itu tak jarang badai akan datang. Hujan deras disertai angin dan petir yang saling bersahutan menjadi tontonan malam yang menakjubkan—hanya jika kau berani menontonnya—. Dan yang dilakukan si kecil kembar Akashi yakni hanya satu.

Menyelinap ke kamar Kuroko Tetsuya mereka.

Lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Kuroko saat ia merasa tidurnya mulai tidak nyaman. Dari balik selimutnya, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak aneh, menggelitik kaki dan kemudian naik ke pundaknya. Sampai akhirnya gerakan-gerakan aneh itu berhenti saat Kuroko sadar tempat tidur luasnya sekarang menyempit.

Kedua mata yang tadinya terpejam itu sontak terbuka kaget. Namun ekspresi itu mendadak surut saat ia mendapati sepasang anak kembar sudah menghimpitnya. Seijuurou di kanan dan Seishirou di kiri.

"Akashi-kun...?" Kening Kuroko mengkerut sekarang.

"Huh, sudah kukatakan berhenti memanggilku Akashi-kun. Itu membuat kami kesulitan mengenali siapa yang kau panggil, Tetsuya." Gerutu sang pemilik _scarlet gold_ yang mengenakkan piyama merah tua polos.

Sedangkan Seijuurou mengenakkan piyama merah tua dengan motif burung-burung kecil di atasnya. Sedikit lebih _childish_ memang, tapi itu lebih baik daripada mengenakkan baju yang sama persis dengan milik Seishirou.

Sang Kakak mengangguk menimpali. "Panggil aku Sei-kun—eh, tapi Seijuurou juga Sei-kun. Ah, paggil aku Seishirou-kun, Tetsuya."

"Tapi aku terbiasa memanggil kalian Akashi-kun." Kuroko cemberut. Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan saat tangan Seijuurou sudah memeluk pinggangnya dan wajah kecil itu dibenamkan di sisi kepala Tetsuya. "Aka—Seijuurou-kun? Ada apa?"

Tak mau kalah, Seishirou melakukan hal yang sama dengan Seijuurou disisi satunya Kuroko.

"Apa Tetsuya tidak ketakutan tidur di tengah badai begini?" Keduanya bertanya bersamaan.

Untuk beberapa detik anak kecil itu hanya diam. Matanya melirik ke jendela yang ditutupi tirai putih tipis. Ia bisa melihat kilatan cahaya petir tercetak disana dan gemuruh hujan menjadi latar malam mereka. Dingin—tadinya. Namun saat si kembar datang Kuroko jadi merasa hangat. Ia pribadi tak merasa takut juga, tapi kehadiran si kembar toh tidak benar-benar mengganggunya.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku tidak takut." Jawabnya datar.

Seishirou bergumam pelan, "Tetsuya tidak manis sama sekali."

"Aku 'kan laki-laki."

Iseng, Seijuurou menarik beberapa helaian rambut Kuroko. "Tapi kalau rambut ini panjang, Tetsuya akan mirip dengan anak perempuan." Ejeknya dan kembali mebentuk gembungan di pipi bocah bermata _aqua_ tersebut. Sesuatu yang membuat Seijuurou langsung terkekeh geli karena ulahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian ke kamarku?"

Tatapan mata jenaka Seishirou berubah datar sekarang. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal Tetsuya. "Kami tidak bisa tidur. Badainya berisik. Karena kami kira Tetsuya juga tak bisa tidur, jadi kami datang untuk menemani." Jawaban itu dibenarkan dengan anggukan kecil dari sang Adik.

Jawaban yang membuat kedua mata Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali.

Ada saat dimana si kembar itu bersikap begitu menyebalkan. Tapi ada saat dimana keduanya pun akan bersikap penuh perhatian. Bagaimanapun juga mereka bertiga dibesarkan bersama. Kuroko sudah tinggal di rumah Akashi sejak usianya tiga tahun, tepat setelah Ibu kandungnya meninggal dan memaksanya harus tinggal menetap di rumah itu karena sang Ayah adalah butler kepercayaan keluarga Akashi. Sejak saat itulah Kuroko dan si kembar tumbuh bersama-sama. Meski terlalu dini untuk mengecap ini sebagai persahabatan, karena bagi anak-anak seperti mereka adalah selama mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tangan Kuroko bergerak perlahan, mencari-cari tangan si kembar yang disembunyikan di balik selimut tebal. Ketika berhasil meraih dua tangan mungil itu, Kuroko menggenggamnya seraya memejamkan mata.

"Kalau begitu, Seijuurou-kun dan Seishirou-kun bisa menginap di kamarku seperti biasa—hoaahm..." gumamnya sambil menguap.

Seijuurou terkekeh lagi. "Oke. Tetsuya benar-benar mengantuk, ayo tidur."

Seishirou mengangguk. "Aku juga ngantuk, sih..."

Tak ada balasan apapun dari Kuroko yang memilih terlelap lagi. Namun tangan-tangan yang saling bergenggaman itu mengalirkan perasaan nyaman dalam hatinya, membuat tidurnya lebih lelap dari sebelumnya. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja nafasnya kembali teratur. Padahal si kembar masih belum tertidur sepenuhnya.

Kelopak yang menyembunyikan sepasang manik heterokromatik itu kembali terbuka. Seishirou kecil kini memandangi wajah Kuroko dari samping. "Seijuurou," panggilnya.

"Humm?"

"Kita...akan terus bersama 'kan? Kau, aku dan Tetsuya?"

Dari helaian rambut Kuroko, bocah bermata _crimson_ itu bisa melihat sosok Seishirou meski hanya sedikit. Dari balik selimut itu, Seijuurou mencoba melepaskan tangan Kuroko dan meraih tangan Kuroko yang menggenggam tangan Seishirou. Ia meletakkan tanganya di atas kedua tangan mungil itu.

"Kita akan bersama selamanya. Aku, Seishirou dan Tetsuya."

Seishirou mengangguk. "Kita telah berjanji untuk melindungi Tetsuya 'kan?" Kemudian gantian Seijuurou yang mengangguk. Kini senyum polos terukir di wajah Seishirou. "Kalau begitu ayo tidur. Kurasa aku bisa mimpi indah sekarang." Lanjutnya sambil kembali memejamkan mata.

Seijuurou tak membalas. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan Seishirou hati-hati. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik saja suara gemuruh hujan dan petir itu melebur menjadi satu, kemudian menghilang dengan cepat seakan tertelan dalam kegelapan malam.

Mereka bertiga sudah terlelap dengan nyaman. Ditambah kehangatan tipis yang menjalar di tangan-tangan mungil itu. Diselimuti oleh sagaris janji yang baru saja mereka ikrarkan dalam kebisuan terhadap si pemuda berambut _aqua_ disisi mereka. Tidur yang begitu lelap dan menentramkan.

_Kita akan terus bersama._

_Bertiga._

_Kau, aku dan Tetsuya..._

_._

_._

**Chapter 1 : Promise**

**End**

* * *

Minna-tachi~

Kore wa my new story. Ide ambigu.

Makasih udah baca. Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

_Mulai dari hari itu, setiap hari akan kita lalui bersama-sama._

_Mulai dari saat itu, kau adalah milik kami dan tak seorangpun boleh mengambilmu._

_Mengekangmu adalah keputusan terbaik._

_Untuk menjagamu._

_Agar kau tak lagi kesepian._

* * *

**Cutest Lovey**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction by InfiKiss**

**.**

_**AkaKuroAka**_

_**Friendship-Romance  
**_

**_Alternate Universe_, _Typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective Akashi(s), Implishit Sho-ai are possible here!_**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : **

**Fourteen Years Old : Our Orders are Absolute**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah kisah ketika Kuroko Tetsuya masih berusia enam tahun. Tiga tahun hidupnya telah ia habiskan bersama sang Ibu, lalu tiga tahun berikutnya ia lewati hidup di rumah mewah Akashi. Kehidupan semacam ini membuatnya ibarat tinggal di dalam sangkar emas, dimana ia tak bisa keluar dari rumah megah itu sesuka hatinya padahal tak jarang sang pemilik meninggalkannya seorang diri. Bosan? Tentu saja. Beruntung Kuroko bukanlah seekor merpati yang bisa dikurung begitu saja. Jadi ketika sang pemilik—si kembar Akashi— pergi untuk les ini-itu, Kuroko terkadang bermain keluar rumah.

Petang ini ia habiskan seluruh sisa sorenya untuk bermain dengan beberapa teman di sebuah taman dekat rumah Akashi. Ayahnya berpesan, Kuroko boleh bermain keluar asal ia tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah dan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Taman itu agak ramai dan Kuroko berada di kotak pasir bersama dengan dua bocah laki-laki. Membuat terowongan pasir untuk mobil-mobilan mereka.

"Ah, Tetsuya-chan. Kita harus meninggikan tembok pertahanan kita. Nanti Shige-chan menerobos masuk dan menghancurkan benteng kita." Celoteh riang seorang bocah berambut coklat gelap sambil menepuk-nepuk gundukan pasir yang ia anggap tembok pertahanan.

Si kecil Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Ia menguruk pasir lebih tinggi sambil memandangi seorang bocah berambut oranye yang nyengir kuda, memamerkan deretan giginya yang bolong di tengah. Cengiran khas bocah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia akan memenangkan permainan mereka.

"Tidak bisa, tidak bisa. Setinggi apapun tembok Kouki dan Tetsuya, tetap tak bisa menahan robot Ultra superku!" Robot Ultraman setinggi tiga puluh sentimeter melayang-layang di udara dengan bantuan tangan si kecil Ogiwara Shigehiro. Dengan sigap robot itu merunduk ke arah gundukan pasir, bersiap menghancurkannya kalau saja Kuroko tak langsung meraih sebuah ember pasir dan menjatuhkan ember itu ke robot Ultraman Ogiwara.

Ogiwara melotot saat robotnya terendam pasir. "Huaaa! Ultraman!"

"Hohoho! Ultraman tak bisa mengalahkan Dinosaurus dan Megatron!" Furihata Kouki melebarkan kedua tangannya sambil mengaum, mungkin mengibaratkan dirinya sebagai Dinosaurus dan Megatron di film Transformer. Entahlah.

Kuroko terkekeh geli melihat Furihata. "Furihata-kun seperti macan kelaparan."

"Uuh! Tapi aku Dinosaurus, Tetsuya-chan!"

"Tak ada Dinosaurus ompong!" imbuh Ogiwara polos sambil tertawa.

"Shige-chan juga ompong!"

Pertempuran kecil mereka kini berubah menjadi adu mulut antar anak kecil yang melempar ejekan. Jelas tak satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar marah. Alih-alih kesal, mereka sesekali tertawa satu sama lain sambil saling menunjuk. Toh mereka tidak menertawakan orang lain, tapi tertawa bersama orang lain.

"Shigehiro-chan!"

Ogiwara langsung menoleh saat satu suara lembut memanggilnya. Di jalan masuk menuju taman, seorang wanita berambut oranye telah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ogiwara. Mengisyaratkan bocah itu untuk segera menghampirinya. Kini wajah Ogiwara berbinar tulus dengan senyum merekah bak senja. "_Kaasan_!"

"Sudah petang, ayo pulang."

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Ogiwara langsung merapikan mainan yang tadi ia bawa; mobil-mobilan dan robot Ultraman, lalu berdiri sambil menepuk celana pendek biru tua yang penuh pasir. "Oke, aku pulang duluan, ya!" Kemudian sudah berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya yang hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

Tak lama sepeninggal Ogiwara, seorang wanita lain berambut hitam menghampiri keduanya. "Kouki-chan," Panggilnya lembut sambil menepuk kepala si rambut coklat dan tersenyum manis.

"_Mama_?"

"Ayo pulang, Sayang."

"Ah, baiklah." Furihata segera merapikan mainannya dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari pasir. Tidak seperti Shigehiro, ia sempat melirik Kuroko yang hanya memandanginya dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa Tetsuya-chan tidak pulang? _Okaasan_ tidak menjemput?" tanyanya polos dengan mata melebar.

Bocah itu tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ya." Kouki sudah meraih tangan sang Ibu dan menggandengnya. Kemudian keduanya berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko yang duduk sendirian di atas kotak pasir, memandangi kepergian temannya dengan hati yang aneh. Antara iri dan sedih. Hanya saja bocah seusianya jelas tak paham dengan perasaan semacam ini. Antara kerinduan akan sosok seorang Ibu yang bahkan tak terlalu ia ingat suaranya karena terlanjur pergi meninggalkannya ketika ia masih sangat kecil. Kuroko bahkan tak ingat bagaimana rasanya memilki seorang Ibu.

Beginilah. Setiap sore, setiap ia bermain dengan teman-temannya di taman, setiap itu pula ia hanya akan menonton drama yang sama berulang-ulang. Ketika semua temannya satu persatu akan pulang dijemput oleh Ibu-Ibu mereka dan meninggalkan Kuroko seorang diri.

Terbesit satu keinginan dalam hatinya, _coba saja Okaasan masih ada._ Namun keinginan itu hanya ia telan bulat-bulat, karena ia tahu tak mungkin mengatakannya apalagi di depan _Otoosan_. Kuroko ingat sang Ayah selalu menampilkan ekspresi sedih setiap kali Kuroko menanyakan soal Ibunya. Sejak saat itu Kuroko urung mengungkit soal Ibu kepada sang Ayah.

Bocah itu kini menengadah untuk menatap langit senja.

"Apa Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun sudah pulang dari les piano?"

Pertanyaan kecil itu hanya dijawab oleh angin yang bertiup pelan, menerbangkan helaian rambut biru Kuroko. Sorot mata yang biasa datar itu sekarang berubah sendu.

"_Okaasan_ tidak akan datang menjemputku 'kan, ya?"

"Tetsuya!"

Satu panggilan yang membuat bocah berambut _aquamarine_ langsung menoleh ke jalan masuk taman. Manik matanya melebar saat ia melihat dua orang bocah berambut merah sudah berdiri disana. Yang satu menatapnya sambil melambaikan tangan, yang satu hanya berdiri dengan tangan ditenggelamkan di saku celana pendeknya.

Yang melambai, si pemilik iris heterokromatik tersenyum. "Sedang apa? Ayo pulang, ini sudah senja!"

"Tadi kami beli cake _vanilla _untuk Tetsuya," tambah Seijuurou kalem.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah mungil itu. Ia berdiri, menepuk celana pendeknya yang kotor dan segera berlari menghampiri si kembar yang setia menunggunya. Saat sampai, Kuroko hanya mengulas senyum lebar dengan mata berbinar. Rasa sedih yang tadi hinggap dihatinya sudah sirna. Ia memang tak seperti Ogiwara ataupun Furihata yang selalu dijemput Ibu-Ibu mereka setiap sore. Tapi sebagai gantinya, si kembar Akashi-lah yang akan datang untuknya—

"Kenapa Tetsuya tersenyum?" Tanya kedua Akashi itu bersamaan. Seishirou menepuk kening Kuroko pelan sedang Seijuurou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang ditanya hanya mengulas senyum polos sambil terkekeh.

"Karena Akashi-kun datang menjemputku."

—Sejak dulu, hari ini dan sampai seterusnya. Akashi-Akashi yang akan selalu menjemputnya.

~OoOoO~

SMP Teikou adalah sekolah menengah pertama swasta yang cukup populer di Tokyo. Merupakan sekolah tempat dimana si kembar Akashi dan Kuroko kini berada. Mungkin kalian akan keheranan. Kenapa Tokyo? Bukankah sebelumnya mereka tinggal di Kyoto? Ya, karena saat mereka lulus dan iseng-iseng mengikuti ujian masuk Teikou, tak disangka mereka lulus. Alhasil kini ketiganya tinggal di rumah keluarga Akashi yang ada di Tokyo. Rumah itu tak seperti rumah utama di Kyoto. Karena bentuknya jelas jauh lebih kecil, menyerupai rumah-rumah pada umumnya. Dan mereka bertiga memutuskan hidup mandiri tanpa pelayan ataupun pengawas seperti saat di Kyoto dulu. Hanya bertiga.

Saat jam pelajaran berakhir, Kuroko akan segera pergi ke ruang klub basket dimana ia bergabung.

Koridor kelas jelas ramai. Tak semua memutuskan langsung pulang. Jika tak memiliki kegiatan klub, mereka suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan sekolah atau sekedar bersenda gurau dengan teman sebaya. Itu juga yang dilakukan si Kakak, Akashi Seishirou, sore ini. Berdiri di salah satu koridor bersama dengan beberapa gadis yang mengaguminya. Membicarakan hal-hal tak penting semacam pelajaran sampai gadget keluaran terbaru.

Berbeda dengan sang Adik, Seijuurou yang aktif di berbagai kegiatan sekolah. Di tingkat keduanya di SMP, Seijuurou kini memegang kendali atas tim basket Teikou juga organisasi OSIS.

Kuroko melirik sekilas saat ia melihat Seishirou. Tapi anak itu tak menyapa. Daripada menyapa, Kuroko justru mempercepat langkahnya melewati Seishirou dan teman-teman wanitanya. Sikap yang jelas mengundang rasa kesal di hati Seishirou.

"Ah, ada yang harus kulakukan. Aku pergi dulu!" Sebelum Kuroko menjauh, Seishirou langsung meninggalkan kerumunan gadis yang mendesah kecewa dan setengah berlari mengejar Kuroko.

Ditahannya pundak kecil pemuda itu, "Hei, berani sekali mengacuhkanku tanpa salam. Aku ini Tuan Mudamu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menoleh malas. "Seishirou-kun toh?"

"Tanggapan macam apa itu?" Kini Seishirou berjalan beriringan dengan Kuroko. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Latihan basket."

Pemuda dengan manik dwi-warna itu memutar bola matanya. "Lagi. Apa Seijuurou akan menghukummu jika kau membolos atau terlambat?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kau 'kan Tetsuya?"

"Siapapun diriku, di sekolah ataupun di klub aku hanya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Seijuurou-kun bukan tipe yang pilih kasih semacam itu," Suaranya berhenti saat melirik Seishirou, "berbeda dengan Seishirou-kun yang suka pilih kasih kalau terhadapku dan itu sangat mengganggu." Lanjutnya telak membuat yang disindir hanya memutar bola matanya tak peduli.

Mengabaikan ucapan Kuroko, Seishirou malah mengeluarkan _smartphone_ model terbaru dari saku blazer putihnya. Kemudian diserahkan kepada Kuroko. "Ini _smartphone_ Tetsuya yang baru. Berikan ponsel jadulmu itu dan kau ganti dengan yang ini." Seperti biasa, semua kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis seorang Akashi selalu terdengar seperti sebuah perintah mutlak.

Kuroko memang telah terbiasa mendengar. Tapi ia juga terbiasa tak menurutinya.

"Aku masih menyukai ponsel lamaku, kok." Balasnya datar sambil mengerutkan kening dan mempercepat langkahnya, enggan terlalu lama bersama dengan Seishirou yang terhitung sedikit lebih pemaksa dibandingkan Seijuurou.

"Aku Tuan Mudamu. Kau harus menuruti semua ucapanku."

Langkah Kuroko berhenti. Dengan malas ia menoleh kebelakang, menatap Seishirou yang memandanginya tajam. Iris dwi-warna itu mengisyaratkan bahwa Kuroko harus menaati apa yang ia katakan. Karena itu adalah peraturan yang telah ditetapkan di keluarga Akashi.

"Akashi-kun," Oh, yaa~ Kuroko akan memanggil si kembar seperti ini jika ia sudah kesal, "dimana kita sekarang?"

Gantian Seishirou mengerutkan kening. "Tokyo."

"Lalu, dimana kita SEKARANG?" Pertanyaan yang sama dengan sedikit nada penegasan di kata terakhirnya.

Tatapan heran Seishirou berubah menjadi datar. "Sekolah."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Dan di sekolah, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa Akashi-kun selain TEMAN SATU SEKOLAH," Sekali lagi, ia memberikan penegasan di kata-kata terakhirnya baru melanjutkan, "jadi sebagai teman satu sekolah, aku tak memiliki keharusan untuk menuruti ucapan teman sekelasku yang lain. Sampai jumpa di rumah." Setelah mengatakan ultimatum mutlak itu, Kuroko langsung meninggalkan Seishirou yang tak lagi mengikutinya.

Bukannya kesal, seringaian menyebalkan justru tersungging di bibir pemuda itu. "_Oh my_, Tetsuya... Kau mau bermain-main denganku ternyata," gumamnya geli sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Akan kubuat kau menyesal, _my cutie_~" Lalu Seishirou berbalik, berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang Kuroko tuju.

~OoOoO~

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat si kembar Akashi begitu mudah dibedakan. Selain warna bola mata yang jelas berbeda, di mata orang lain karakteristik keduanya itu juga berbeda. Hanya terkadang, jika keisengan tengah mengusai pikiran picik si kembar, tak jarang mereka bertukar identitas. Seperti ketika salah satu dari mereka mendapat surat cinta, satu lainnya akan datang menggantikan saudaranya untuk menolak gadis-gadis itu. Rahasia ini hanya Kuroko yang mengetahuinya.

Di mata orang awam, kepribadian keduanya bertolak belakang. Seishirou cenderung supel dan mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Seishirou tak terlalu suka ikut dalam organisasi atau klub bahkan sesekali membolos—meski nilainya sama sekali tidak ada yang cacat sedikitpun. Sedangkan Seijuurou kalem dan dingin, suka berkompetisi untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Ia tak suka bergaul dengan orang yang tak penting dan nilainya juga sama sempurna dengan sang Kakak. Tapi sungguh, percayalah jika itu hanya skenario keduanya untuk menampilkan sisi yang berbeda.

Dalam diri mereka, keduanya sama. Sama-sama hobi membuat Kuroko Tetsuya jengah dan kesal dengan tingkah laku mereka yang pemaksa dan agak kekanakkan.

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou melemparkan handuk ke arah Kuroko yang sudah duduk sambil memanjangkan kaki di pinggian _gym_. Peluh mengucur deras dari keningnya, mengalir sampai dagu dan menetes ke lantai kayu. Sejujurnya Seijuurou agak lucu juga melihat Kuroko kewalahan semacam ini.

Lucu—_bukan kasihan_.

Tanpa menjawab Seijuurou, pemuda itu langsung menangkupkan handuk di atas kepala dan mengatur nafas sekenanya.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya Seijuurou lagi dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk. "Kau akan memasak untuk makan malam?" Uh, masih saja memperlakukan Kuroko sebagai pembantu. Tapi memang itu tugasnya, jadi Kuroko mengangguk lagi, lebih malas dari sebelumnya.

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Seijuurou. "Oke. Aku ingin sup tofu pedas."

"Lagi?" barulah suara pelannya terdengar. Kini ia menengadah untuk menatap Seijuurou yang sudah melipat tangan di depan dada dengan gaya angkuh. "Tapi sudah empat hari kita makan itu. Apa Seijuurou-kun sama sekali tidak bosan?"

"Tidak. Sei juga suka, kok."

Dasar Tuan Muda menyebalkan.

"Tapi—"

"Apa Tetsuya mau menolak perintahku?"

Selalu! Selalu menggunakan pertanyaan itu setiap kali berbedat masalah memerintah dan diperintah! Alasan kenapa Kuroko ingin menolak, jelas karena ia tak suka sup tofu pedas. Tapi Akashi bersaudara selalu memintanya HANYA memasak itu belakangan ini. Membuat Kuroko harus menerima nasib bahwa makan malamnya hanya semangkuk ramen instan, itupun dimakan diam-diam karena jika ia ketahuan memakan makanan instan, Akashi bersaudara jelas akan menguliahinya penjang lebar. Sejak kecil Akashi bersaudara tak terbiasa dengan makanan instan yang katanya tidak terjamin kualitas dan kesehatannya, jadi mereka pun memberlakukan kebiasaan itu kepada Kuroko—secara memaksa. Kadang menyebalkan dan _over-protective_ itu sungguh tipis perbedaannya.

Malas berdebat panjang, sudah terlanjur lelah dengan latihan. Jadi Kuroko memutuskan hanya diam dan menghela nafas panjang. "Teserah." Ia menyerah. Diam-diam ia memutuskan akan membeli _vanilla shake_ sepulang dari sekolah nanti sebagai pengganjal perut.

"Satu lagi,"

Masih ada?

"Aku dan Seishirou ada urusan sepulang sekolah. Jadi kau pulanglah duluan. Sampai jumpa di rumah." Sebelum pergi, Seijuurou menyempatkan jemarinya untuk mengacak-acak tatanan rambut biru Kuroko—seperti biasa. Lalu ia meninggalkan pemuda yang hanya cemberut itu sendirian.

~OoOoO~

Matahari sudah benar-benar menghilang. Langit oranye berubah menjadi gelap saat bintang dan bulan mulai mengambil alih tempat di atas sana. Lampu-lampu jalan bersinar temaram, beberapa serangga malam saling bersahutan dan rumah-rumah kini tampak terang benderang. Sudah hampir jam delapan malam tapi Tokyo tentu saja masih sangat ramai. Paling tidak, cukup ramai sehingga membuat si kembar Akashi melangkah dengan terburu-buru karena terganggu oleh bisik-bisik gadis disekitar mereka. Seijuurou masih kesal karena lima menit lalu ada seorang gadis genit—entah darimana datangnya— yang mendadak menabraknya dan menumpahkan _vanilla shake_ di blazer putihnya. Memang gadis itu meminta maaf—dengan gaya centil— dan mengatakan akan membersihkan blazer Seijuurou jika ia berkenan. Tapi bukannya mendapat balasan positif, gadis itu berakhir dengan tragis saat Seishirou mengambil _vanilla shake_ yang tersisa sedikit dan menumpahkannya di seragam gadis tersebut.

Jika kau ingin menggoda Akashi bersaudara, bertapa dulu seribu tahun lamanya.

"Sei," panggil Seishirou sambil melirik sang Adik yang hanya diam sambil mengelap sisa-sisa _vanilla shake_ dengan sapu tangan. "Taruhan, tinggal lima bungkus ramen instan yang ada di bawah tempat tidur Tetsuya." Kekehan jahil terselip di ucapannya.

Yang dipanggil hanya berdeham malas, "Tiga, karena aku mengambil dua tadi pagi dan kubuang ke tempat sampah."

"Lima. Karena Tetsuya mengetahuinya dan mengambilnya lagi."

"Huh?" Seijuurou melirik Seishirou, "Jadi dia mengambil apa yang telah kubuang? Tetsuya...benar-benar pandai memberontak belakangan ini." Gerutunya pelan sambil memasukkan sapu tangan ke dalam tas.

Seishirou hanya terkekeh lagi mendapati keluhan kembarannya. "Bukannya pelayan yang tak patuh itu harus dihukum, ya?"

Yang diajak bicara mengangguk. "Hukuman yang berat."

Kompak, langkah keduanya berhenti sekarang. Saling berpandangan dimana seringai tipis menghiasi masing-masing rupa sempurna mereka berdua. Entah apa yang dipikirkan mereka, atau rencana apa yang kini mereka susun untuk membalas penolakan-penolakan Kuroko belakangan hari ini. Tapi jelas, si kembar terlanjur memutuskan kalau hukuman yang pantas untuk Tetsuya mereka adalah hukuman yang berat.

Lebih berat daripada memaksa Kuroko memakan sup tofu pedas selama empat hari berturut-turut.

Sedangkan sang subjek yang dibicarakan tentu tak tahu-menahu tentang rencana licik kedua majikannya. Yang ia tahu, ia harus memasak sup tofu pedas sebelum kedua Akashi menyebalkan itu sampai rumah. Sekarang Kuroko heran, kenapa dia mau-mau saja diajak tinggal bertiga dengan Akashi bersaudara di Tokyo? Padahal akan lebih mudah kalau Kuroko tidak ikut ujian masuk Teiko dan tetap berada di Kyoto.

Huh... Alasannya simpel. Karena sudah terlanjur.

"Haaahh~ Selesai," Kuroko menghela nafas setelah sup tofu di panci itu menggelegak matang. Dimatikan kompor gas dan ia beralih ke meja makan yang ada di dapur. Segera disusun dua mangkuk sup kosong, tiga mangkuk berisi nasi, tiga piring kecil berisi sayuran segar dan tiga gelas disana.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu mereka berdua pulang.

Kuroko sudah duduk di satu kursi. Ia menangkupkan tangan untuk menopang dagu sambil melirik jam kecil di atas lemari es. Sudah hampir setengah sembilan malam tapi kedua Tuan Mudanya masih belum kembali. Ada apa ini? Biasanya jam setengah delapan malam adalah saat paling larut mereka tiba di rumah.

Ada masalah? Atau mereka benar-benar ada urusan penting? Haruskah Kuroko menelepon mereka?

Jawaban dari pertanyaan terakhir : TIDAK.

Kuroko tak mau menelepon satupun dari mereka.

Tidak perlu ditelepon juga tak apa-apa. Mereka pasti pulang, kok. Karena mereka tak akan meninggalkan Kuroko seorang diri.

~OoOoO~

Setengah sepuluh malam...

Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya terlelap begitu lama. Punggungnya agak sakit karena tertidur dalam posisi duduk, menjadikan meja sebagai bantalannya. Matanya memerah menahan kantuk. Sembari dikucek pelan, ia melirik jam lagi. Sudah selarut ini dan kedua Akashi itu masih belum kembali. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mereka tak pernah pulang selarut ini sebelumnya. Atau mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Oke, pikiran itu sekarang membuat Kuroko was-was.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kuroko berjalan terburu-buru ke pintu depan untuk menelepon. Kuroko sudah hapal nomor ponsel kedua Tuannya itu. Jadi dalam waktu beberapa detik saja teleponnya sudah tersambung ke ponsel Seijuurou. Nada tuut-tuut yang panjang terdengar beberapa kali, namun tak ada jawaban.

Sampai akhirnya nada itu berhenti.

"Seijuurou-kun tak pernah mengabaikan panggilan telepon dari rumah," ujarnya heran sambil menggosok dagu.

Berikutnya ia menghubungi nomor ponsel Seishirou. Dibandingkan nada tersambung yang diabaikan, yang terdengar justru kalimat; '_nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif, cobalah hubungi—_' dan Kuroko mematikan sambungannya sebelum sang operator wanita menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Seishirou-kun juga?"

Oke, ini sudah kelewatan.

Kuroko berjalan cepat ke dapur dan melihat sup tofu yang sudah dingin. Sekarang bukannya khawatir, anak itu justru kesal. Paling tidak, jika keduanya berniat tidak pulang atau pulang sangat larut, mereka 'kan bisa memberi kabar. Jika supnya mendingin seperti ini, siapa yang akan menghabiskan? Akashi-Akashi itu tak suka makanan yang sudah dingin, tak peduli kalau masih bisa dihangatkan atau tidak.

Menyebalkan. Mereka sangat menyebalkan.

Yang lebih penting lagi, mereka tak bisa meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian begini tanpa kabar. Mereka 'kan sudah berjanji...

Barulah Kuroko sadari perasaan takut kini merayapi hatinya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran saat pikiran-pikiran buruk memaksa masuk ke otaknya. Kuroko memang bukan tipe yang suka berprasangka buruk, tapi di saat-saat tertentu jelas ia bisa dikendalikan oleh kecemasan dan harus berprasangka buruk.

"Tidak...tidak mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada mereka 'kan?"

Panik, jelas itu yang dirasakan Kuroko. Segera ia berlari ke kamar dan menyambar mantel yang disampirkan di belakang pintu. Sambil berlari, ia memakainya terburu-buru. Ia bahkan tak ingat untuk memakai sepatu dan langsung menerobos pintu depan agar bisa keluar.

Tapi saat itulah Kuroko berhenti. Ia mematung sempurna saat menemukan sepasang anak kembar tengah asyik berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"A-akashi...-kun...?"

Seijuurou melirik Kuroko iseng. Ia menyeringai tipis dengan satu tangan memegangi ponselnya. "Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kau ingin keluar? Ini sudah larut. Apa kehabisan ramen instan, huh?" sapanya santai, tak peduli kalau beberapa detik yang lalu jantung Kuroko serasa mau copot karena memikirkannya.

Seishirou terkekeh angkuh, "Wajahmu yang panik itu benar-benar pemandangan yang bagus untuk dilihat."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kening Kuroko mengkerut. Hatinya mencelos. Rasanya sesak sekarang. Tidak tahukah keduanya kalau Kuroko serius merasa cemas, khawatir dan takut tadi? Tapi ternyata mereka berdua ada di depan rumah. Kuroko yakin keduanya sudah berdiri disini sejak tadi dan sengaja tidak masuk hanya untuk menggodanya saja.

Kuroko kesal. Marah.

Belum sempat salah satu dari si kembar itu menjawab, mata Kuroko sudah berkaca-kaca. Tapi jelas ia tak akan menangis. Dialihkan tatapannya ke sisi lain, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mendadak ia jadi lelah sendiri dan ingin segera tidur.

Sedangkan kedua Akashi itu kini tercengang. Sepertinya kejahilan mereka sedikit melebihi batas kali ini.

~OoOoO~

Tubuh Kuroko masih terasa gemetar sekalipun ia sudah benar-benar berpikir untuk tertidur. Oke, hanya berpikir. Karena buktinya hanya kedua mata itu yang terepejam, sedangkan hatinya sibuk merutuki si kembar Akashi dan pikirannya sibuk melayang entah kemana. Hanya matanya yang tertidur dan ini membuat hatinya semakin lelah.

Jelaslah Kuroko masih sangat marah dengan kelakukan Akashi bersaudara itu tadi. Membuatnya cemas dan menunggu sampai larut. Membuat sup yang susah payah ia masak dingin dan terbuang percuma. Lalu dengan polosnya, bahkan tanpa meminta maaf, ternyata berdiri di balik pintu depan dan mengatakan seolah-olah semua ini permainan kecil mereka. Siapapun akan marah. Akan terluka. Sakit hati lebih parah. Kuroko bukan Nabi yang tak akan marah sekalipun disakiti. Kuroko masih memiliki emosi.

_Ah, berhentilah! Ini semakin tidak jelas saja_. Batin Kuroko menjerit frustasi.

Ia benci setiap kali si kembar memporak-porandakkan hatinya seperti sekarang. Membuatnya ketakutan akan kesepian yang begitu mengerikan. Ia benci sekali.

Benar. Kuroko benci sendirian. Ia tak mau sendirian.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka hati-hati membuat tubuh kecil dibalik selimut tebal itu menegang. Kuroko tak bergerak. Kondisi kamar yang gelap membuat siapapun yang membuka pintu itu tak bisa menerka apakah sang pemilik kamar benar tertidur atau tidak. Samar, langkah kaki terdengar mendekat seiring dengan Kuroko yang perlahan menarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah kepalanya.

Siapa? Akashi yang mana yang ada di dalam kamarnya?

"Maaf, Tetsuya..."

Tidak. Tidak. Suara mereka bahkan mirip sekali. Akashi yang mana?

"Dia sudah tidur?" Suara lain terdengar, agak jauh dan sepertinya berasal dari pintu kamar Kuroko. Sebuah gumaman pelan terdengar sebagai jawaban dari orang satunya yang sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Kuroko.

Kini sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di kepala Kuroko. Jemari-jemari hangat yang mengusap rambutnya hati-hati seakan takut membangunkannya.

"Sepertinya kita agak keterlaluan, Sei."

Kuroko masih belum bisa menebak yang manakah yang ada di dekatnya atau yang berada jauh darinya. Terkutuklah kedua anak kembar identik yang begitu mirip ini.

Tak ada balasan selama beberapa detik sampai Kuroko merasakan seseorang meraih tangannya dan menggeser tubuh Kuroko. Jantungnya kini berdetak cepat tapi Kuroko tetap bersikeras berpura-pura tertidur. Sampai kemudian selimutnya tersibak sedikit dan seseorang sudah berbaring disampingnya. Memeluk pinggangnya hati-hati dan menenggelamkan kepala di bantalnya. Aroma _mint_ yang begitu segar masuk ke cuping hidung Kuroko.

"Salah sendiri, huh. Belakangan ini Tetsuya lebih banyak melawan," gerutuan itu terdengar. Barulah Kuroko menyadari siapa yang berbaring memeluknya.

Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hei, hei. Apa-apaan kau, Seijuurou? Jangan memonopoli Tetsuya semacam itu." Berarti yang bicara ini Akashi Seishirou.

Seijuurou terkekeh lembut sambil mengacak rambut Tetsuya. "Berhentilah berpura-pura tertidur, Tetsuya. Aku tahu kau berbohong. Buka matamu sekarang karena ini perintah dariku."

Tertangkap lagi kau, Tetsuya.

Sepasang kelopak tipis itu akhirnya terbuka takut-takut. Suasana kamar yang gelap membuatnya tak bisa melihat wajah Seijuurou dengan jelas dan Tetsuya berterima kasih dengan hal itu. Karena jika terang, si kembar pasti bisa melihat rona merah muda yang kini menghiasi kulit pucatnya.

"Seijuurou-kun..." panggilnya lirih sambil menggeliat agar Seijuurou melepas pelukan di pinggangnya. Sungguh posisinya sangat tidak menyenangkan ketika Kuroko terhimpit di pojok tempat tidur, dengan punggung menempel di tembok. Dihadapannya Seijuurou yang berbaring menghadapnya. Lalu Seishirou yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur—disamping Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-kun, tempat tidurku sempit."

"Aku tak peduli," Seijuurou tersenyum tipis sambil sekali lagi mengacak rambut Kuroko. "Ini hukuman karena belakangan ini kau selalu membantah ucapan kami."

"Huh?" Kening Kuroko mengkerut.

Seishirou masih memandanginya sambil mengangguk. "Bahkan hari ini kau sudah beberapa kali membantah. Sekarang kau di rumah, jadi tak ada alasan untuk melawan ucapan kami berdua." Lanjutnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya mendekati wajah Kuroko dan menyentil pelan kening pemuda itu.

"Sakit, Akashi-kun..."

"Berhenti memanggil Akashi," Seijuurou yang menginterupsi.

"Ponselmu sudah kubuang." Seishirou melanjutkan. Kalimat yang membuat mata Kuroko melebar sempurna. Namun sebelum protes keluar dari bibirnya, sang Kakak segera menambahkan dengan kekehan mengejek, "Kukatakan, ponselmu terlalu kuno dan kau HARUS menggunakan _smartphone_ yang sama dengan kami. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mem-_back up_ semua data disana jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou menambahkan, "Apa yang kami lakukan tadi itu hanya hukuman untukmu—meninggalkanmu dan sengaja membuatmu cemas—sup tofu pedas selama berhari-hari juga hukuman. Kami tahu Tetsuya tak akan tahan jika ditinggal sendirian. Tapi ternyata kau marah, jadi kami minta maaf."

"Kenapa aku harus dihukum?" Pipi Kuroko menggembung tipis saat ia bertanya polos. Wajah datarnya kini tak terima dan itu membuat Seijuurou menatapnya gemas.

Sembari tertawa pelan, Seijuurou melepas pelukannya dari pinggang Kuroko. "Seperti yang dikatakan, belakangan ini kau selalu membantah ucapan kami. Sei bilang kau menolak saat ia menyuruhmu mengganti ponsel, kau pun melawan saat kusuruh membuat sup tofu hari ini. Dan kau mengambil lagi bungkusan ramen instan yang kubuang padahal kau tahu aku tak mengizinkanmu memakan makanan instan."

Untuk dua alasan pertama, Kuroko bisa mengerti. Tapi alasan terakhir yang soal ramen instan itu sungguh membuat Kuroko heran bukan main. Pertama, jadi Seijuurou yang membuang ramennya. Dan kedua, kenapa pula ia harus dihukum karena masalah ramen instan?

Sekali lagi, menyebalkan dan _over-protective_ itu terkadang beda tipis.

"Tapi meninggalkanku tanpa kabar jelas bukan hal menyenangkan." Kuroko masih membela diri rupanya. "Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana paniknya aku saat tak seorangpun dari kalian yang memberi kabar." Perlahan suara itu memelan. Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, menatap dalam-dalam seprei putih kasurnya.

Kedua Akashi itu langsung membisu.

"Aku kira...kalian meninggalkanku sendirian...seperti _Okaasan_..."

Ya, Tuhan... Ini diluar perhitungan si kembar. Mereka tak akan mengira kalau Kuroko akan berpikir sejauh itu.

Tatapan Seishirou melembut. Ia mengusap kepala Kuroko berkali-kali tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kini sebersit perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Hanya saja posisinya bukan posisi yang enak untuk bicara. Bairlah Seijuurou dulu yang bicara karena anak itu juga akan mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiran Seishirou.

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou membuka suara, "kami minta maaf." Ditangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Kuroko, membuat pemuda itu kini menatap wajah Seijuurou dengan ekspresi polos yang datar. "Tapi kami berdua 'kan sudah berjanji, bahwa kami tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kami akan melindungimu."

"Itu artinya kami tak akan meninggalkanmu sama sekali, Tetsuya." Seishirou menambahkan. "Kau juga tak akan bisa meninggalkan kami."

Kedua mata Kuroko mengerjap pelan. Rasa hangat yang aneh menjalar di setiap sendi tubuhnya ketika Kakak-beradik Akashi tersebut memperlakukannya seperti ini. Seolah-olah Kuroko adalah pajangan berharga yang mudah retak jika disentuh terlalu kasar. Membuat Kuroko hanyut dalam perasaan yang begitu damai.

"Tetsuya, kau ingat 'kan kata-kata yang selalu kami ucapkan?" Si kembar berbicara bersamaan sekarang.

Perlahan Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Satu tangannya bergerak ke atas tangan Seijuurou yang masih menempel di pipinya. Ia mengangguk. "Perintah Akashi-kun adalah absolut..." jawabnya.

Jawaban yang tepat karena saat itu kedua Akashi tersebut mengulas senyum tulus untuk Kuroko. Seijuurou mendaratkan kecupan kecil di hidung Kuroko, Seishirou menepuk pelan puncak kepala Kuroko. Sedang yang diperlakukan super istimewa itu tetap memejamkan matanya tanpa ada niat membantah lagi.

"Tidurlah dan semoga mimpi indah, Tetsuya... Kami akan selalu disisimu."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Kuroko dengar dari si kembar sebelum rasa kantuk yang sesungguhnya menyerang. Pemuda itu terlelap dalam kehangatan kecil yang disalurkan tangan Seijuurou untuknya. Jika bisa, Kuroko ingin hidup seperti ini untuk selamanya. Bersama dengan dua orang yang berharga untuknya.

Jika saja bisa...

_Semua yang kami katakan itu perintah._

_Dan kau harus menanamkan pemikiran ini sampai kapanpun._

_Tetsuya milik kami..._

* * *

**_Sebelumnya aku ucapkan makasih banyak untuk yg reviews, favs dan follows di chapter sebelumnya Cutest Lovey ini.  
Tapi karena aku update fic ini dengan kartu hape dan kuota super limit (mengingat ini bukan midnite hiks), jd aku ga bisa bales ripiuw satu2. hikss gomenasaaii_**

**_Minnachin, plz review again onegai? ^^_**

**_~InfiKiss~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cutest Lovey**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction by InfiKiss**

**.**

_**AkaKuroAka**_

_**Friendship-Romance  
**_

**_Alternate Universe_, _Typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective Akashi(s), Implishit Sho-ai are possible here!_**

**.**

.

**Chapter 3 **

**Fiveteen Years Old : I Don't Know About Love**

**.**

**.**

Ini mungkin yang disebut dengan _puppy love_.

Wajar ketika seorang remaja yang mulai tumbuh dewasa mulai mengenal apa itu cinta. Berawal dari ketertarikan kecil, lalu berkembang menjadi sebuah perhatian dan berakhir dengan perasaan manis yang menggerogoti hati. Rasanya seperti nektar, manis dan memabukkan. Tapi di saat-saat tertentu bisa berbahaya. Jika kau tak bisa menghentikan candu itu, maka kau hanya akan terluka.

Itu presepsi cinta untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Karena itu, tak peduli mungkin ada puluhan—atau ratusan— gadis yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, Seijuurou sama sekali tak memiliki ketertarikan khusus untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Berbeda dengan sang Kakak, Seishirou. Di tahun ketiga mereka di SMP Teikou, sang Kakak akhirnya memiliki seorang kekasih. Siswi pandai dari kelas sebelah yang katanya sudah menyukai Seishirou di tahun kedua.

Tak seorangpun pernah menduga kalau Seishirou akan berpacaran dengan seseorang.

"Akanishi Shizuru itu sedikit mirip dengan Kurokocchi," Kise Ryouta bergumam sambil mengaduk-aduk _lemon ice_ yang ia pesan di kantin sekolah saat jam istirahat. Pemuda berambut kuning ini sudah berteman dengan Kuroko sejak kelas dua, sejak ia masuk ke tim basket Teikou. Siang itu bukan hanya Kise yang duduk dengan Kuroko, ada empat pemuda lain dan salah satunya Akashi Seijuurou sang mantan kapten tim basket. Berhubung kini mereka sudah menjadi siswa kelas tiga, mereka tak lagi aktif di kegiatan klub. Meski terkadang tak jarang mereka ikut berlatih atau mengajari para _junior_ dalam permainan basket.

Ucapan Kise menarik perhatian Aomine Daiki yang duduk di sebrang meja dari tempat Kise. "Jika kupikirkan, benar juga. Cewek itu tidak berdada besar tapi toh Akashi menyukainya." Kalimat ambigu yang membuat Akashi lain di dekat mereka berdeham dengan nada kesal.

"Jangan gunakan nama itu. Terdengar kau juga menyindirku, Daiki. Aku juga bukan pecinta wanita berdada besar sepertimu." Dingin dan mengandung ancaman yang tersirat. Jika Aomine mengulangi kesalahan yang sama sekali lagi, mungkin Seijuurou akan langsung membunuhnya saat itu juga. Yang diancam hanya mengkeret sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Midorima Shintarou membenahi letak kacamata di hidung bangirnya. "Kenapa membicarakan Akashi Seishirou? Kalian tertarik mengulik kisah cintanya-_nodayo_?"

"Bukan begitu-ssu," Kise menyela, "hanya tak habis pikir saja. Seishirou-kun itu kan sangat dekat dengan Kurokocchi. Lalu mendadak punya pacar yang begitu mirip dengan Kurokocchi—bukan hanya warna rambut dan bola mata, sifat _Kuudere_-nya juga mirip! 'Kan terkesan semacam modus begitu..."

"Modus apanya, sih?" Aomine berdecak malas. "Kalau Seishirou memiliki pacar yang mirip Tetsu memang kenapa? Kau kenapa penasaran sekali, Kise? Kau naksir cewek itu—atau Seshirou-nya?"

Buru-buru Kise menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak-ssu! Aku sukanya ke Kurokocchi, dong!" Pengakuan yang membuatnya dihadiahi lirikan tajam dari Seijuurou. Kemudian gantian Kise yang mengkeret di tempatnya duduk sambil nyengir aneh.

Satu-satunya yang tampak masa bodoh adalah si pria berambut ungu dengan tubuh super tinggi bernama Murasakibara Atsushi. Ia hanya menggigit Maiubou rasa stroberi dengan mata mengerjap malas. "Uhmm~" mulainya sambil mengunyah, "seperti Sei-chin itu suka Kuro-chin tapi akhirnya melakukan pelarian..."

Terima kasih, Murasakibara Atsushi! Karena ucapan polosmu itu membuat semua yang duduk di meja mereka tercengang.

Seishirou suka Kuroko. Tapi karena dua-duanya sama-sama laki-laki, jadi mereka tak mungkin bersama. Alhasil Seishirou menjadikan gadis yang mirip Kuroko sebagai pelarian atas cinta yang tak akan terbalaskan—begitukah? Teorinya masuk akal. Mengingat betapa perhatian dan terlalu pemaksanya Seishirou, tidak akan mengejutkan kalau ternyata diam-diam ia menyukai Kuroko yang selama ini dilindunginya. Dan kalau Seishirou menyukainya, itu artinya ada kemungkinan Seijuurou juga...

Semua mata melirik Seijuurou yang masih memasang wajah dingin. Yang menjadi subjek incaran sendiri hanya duduk dengan wajah _poker face_ andalannya disamping Seijuurou.

"Apa?" tantang Seijuurou ketus.

"Apa Akashicchi...suka Kurokocchi?" Berikan nilai sepuluh untuk Kise yang memiliki nyali bertanya seperti ini.

"Tetsuya dan aku besar dan tinggal bersama." Seijuurou tahu, ini bukan jawaban sebenarnya.

"Lalu?" Dan Kise masih ingin menginterogasi pemuda itu ternyata.

Si rambut merah mendelikkan matanya, tak tahan dengan keingin-tahuan Kise yang menurutnya sudah melebihi batas. Seijuurou berdiri, berdeham sekali sambil melonggarkan dasi hitam di balik kemeja biru lautnya.

"Tak ada alasan bagiku ataupun Seishirou untuk tidak menyukai Tetsuya sama sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, hubungan kami bertiga jika tidak berlandaskan saling menyukai maka tak akan sampai sejauh ini. Sama seperti kau dan yang lainnya. Kata suka itu relatif maknanya, Ryouta. Aku akan ke perpustakaan. Tetsuya, kau ikut aku." Lugas dan cepat. Seijuurou mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas dan suara nada dingin. Membuat Kise mematung ngeri dan yang lainnya hanya diam.

Seijuurou kesal.

Tak mau mengatakan apapun, Kuroko segera mengikuti Seijuurou yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan teman-teman mereka.

"Seijuurou-kun, kenapa marah?"

"Karena aku tak suka."

"Dengan ucapan Kise-kun, kah?"

Kaki Seijuurou yang berjarak satu langkah di depan Kuroko berhenti. Pemuda berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak menoleh. Butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Seijuurou menjawab pertanyaan tadi, meski tetap tanpa menatap Kuroko.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya, "apa kau suka jika ternyata Seishirou mengencani gadis itu sebagai bentuk pelariannya terhadapmu?"

"Jadi Seijuurou-kun membenarkan dugaan kalau Seishirou-kun menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu tak mendapat jawaban apapun karena Seijuurou kembali melangkah. Kuroko mulai mengekorinya lagi, dengan begitu sabar menanti kata-kata yang mungkin akan Seijuurou ucapkan berikutnya. Namun sampai keduanya menyusuri koridor kelas di lantai dua pun Seijuurou memilih membisu, tampak larut dalam imajinya sendirian. Meninggalkan Kuroko di dunia nyata dengan segudang tanda tanya besar akan sikapnya kali ini.

Jika seorang Akashi Seishirou ternyata menyukai Kuroko, maka tak aneh kalau Seijuurou pun memiliki rasa yang sama. Hanya itu yang tak bisa Seijuurou katakan. Kuroko cukup pintar, sekali membuka suara dan jika jawabannya salah, itu bisa fatal. Seijuuou tak mau merusak semua yang telah terjalin sampai sekarang. Sekalipun itu ada hubungannya dengan masalah cinta-cintaan.

"_Anou_," baru saja Kuroko berujar pelan, langkah Seijuurou pun berhenti.

Kini dihadapan mereka, berdiri Seishirou yang tengah mengobrol ringan dengan seorang gadis berambut _aqua_ dengan panjang sebahu.

_Jadi dia Akanishi Shizuru yang Ryouta katakan_, batin Seijuurou berucap.

Tampaknya sang Kakak menyadari kedatangan Seijuurou dan Kuroko. Ia menoleh sekilas, menangkap tatapan tak suka yang terpancar di sepasang iris merah Seijuurou. Kemudian Seishirou mengulas senyum tipis, entah senyum apa, dan ia menggandeng tangan gadis itu, membawanya mendekati Seijuurou dan Kuroko yang hanya diam memandangi.

"Sei, Tetsuya," Seishirou tersenyum kecil, "kenalkan. Ini Shizuru. Akanishi Shizuru—"

"Pacarmu?" Seijuurou memotong sebelum kalimat Seishirou selesai. Dan di balas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Seishirou yang kemudian melirik Kuroko yang masih diam di belakang Seijuurou.

Malas terjebak lebih lama dalam atmosfir yang sepertinya menegang, Kuroko tersenyum sopan ke arah gadis yang memang begitu mirip dengannya. Tapi dibandingkan _Kuudere_, anak ini mungkin lebih bisa disebut _Dendere_. Karena saat Kuroko tersenyum, wajahnya langsung tersipu malu dan ia balas tersenyum lembut. Ketika ia bicara dengan Seishirou, suaranya datar namun terkesan anggun. Akanishi Shizuru jelas menunjukkan kalau dirinya gadis baik hati, elegan, pintar dan bertata-krama. Tak heran kalau Seishirou menjadikannya kekasih.

Tapi...

Ada yang aneh dan mungkin hanya Seijuurou yang tahu.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Tetsuya." Enggan menyapa Akanishi, Seijuurou pun langsung berjalan lagi melewati pasangan kekasih baru itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Akashi-kun, Akanishi-san," Kuroko segera mengikuti langkah Seijuurou.

Mungkin Akanishi Shizuru tak akan menyadari apapun yang tengah bersitegang dihadapannya. Tapi Seishirou tahu ada yang aneh dengan sikap Seijuurou barusan. Matanya memancarkan emosi yang tak terbaca. Sang Adik marah karena satu alasan yang Seishirou pahami. Sepeninggal Seijuurou dan Kuroko, pemuda bermanik _crimson-gold_ itu tersenyum tipis.

Senyum hambar.

~OoOoO~

Sore itu hujan turun begitu lebat. Seijuurou sudah berlari dengan satu tangan memegang tas di atas kepala dan satu tangan lainnya memegangi tangan Kuroko, menariknya agar berlari secepat dirinya. Yang ditarik jelas kewalahan mengingat kemampuan berlarinya tak secepat Seijuurou. Jadi dia pasrah-pasrah saja meski nafasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal.

Dimana Seishirou?

"Sial," Seijuurou mengumpat pelan, "Tetsuya! Tak bisakah kau berlari lebih cepat? Hujannya semakin deras saja,"

"Huh," Kuroko mengatur nafas untuk menjawab, tapi jelas saja sulit mengatakan apapun saat kau sendiri terengah-engah, "a-aku—"

"Sudah diam," Seijuurou memotong.

Di sebuah perempatan jalan yang sepi di tengah-tengah komplek perumahan, Seijuurou berbelok ke kanan. Dari sana, ia bisa melihat sebuah atap merah yang tak jauh lagi. Seijuurou mempercepat larinya dan satu menit berikutnya kedua pemuda itu sudah berhasil beteduh di teras depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Akhirnya..." Seijuurou menghela nafas lega sambil menghapus aliran air hujan yang menetes dari rambut-rambut merah dan mengalir di wajahnya. Nafasnya juga tersengah-engah. Diliriknya Kuroko yang setengah membungkuk dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya.

Menatap Seijuurou, pemuda berambut biru itu mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa tersenyum?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat masuk. Aku tak mau kau sampai sakit." Seijuurou membuka pintu rumah. Lampu-lampu di dalam sudah menyala semua, artinya Seishirou sudah ada di dalam.

Namun saat hendak membuka sepatu, Seijuurou tertegun saat menunduk. Karena pasalnya, di depan teras terdapat sepasang sepatu wanita yang jelas asing di ingatannya. Tentu saja di rumah ini tak ada wanita. Jadi sepatu siapa?

"Kau sudah pulang, Sei?" Suara Seishirou terdengar.

Kuroko sudah masuk dan membuka sepatu. Ia pun melirik sepasang sepatu putih itu dengan heran, namun memilih diam saja karena tak ingin bertanya macam-macam. Langkah kaki Seishirou terdengar saat ia keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kalian hujan-hujanan?"

"Ada siapa?"

Kening Seishirou mengkerut saat pertanyaannya dibalas oleh pertanyaan lain oleh Seijuurou. Pemuda berambut merah dengan potongan rambut yang lebih pendek dari sang Adik itu menatap Seijuurou sekilas. Lalu melirik Kuroko yang sudah berdiri tanpa alas kaki dihadapannya.

"_Sumimasen_," Suara perempuan.

Otomatis pandangan ketiga pemuda itu tertuju ke arah seorang wanita yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakang Seishirou. Gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu menatap Seijuurou dan Kuroko khawatir. Ada sebersit rasa takut terlihat dimatanya. Mungkin ia merasa tak enak berada diantara ketiga pemuda itu. Bak tamu tak diundang.

"Selamat malam, Akanishi-san."

"Selamat malam, Kuroko-kun."

Seijuuro hanya memutar bola mata sambil melepaskan sepatunya yang basah. Ditariknya lagi tangan Kuroko untuk berjalan melintasi Seishirou dan Akanishi. "Cepat mandi dan ganti baju, Tetsuya. Kau bisa sakit. Dan Sei, tolong siapkan coklat panas untuk kami berdua." Ujarnya panjang tanpa menoleh. Kedua pemuda itupun menghilang ketika naik ke lantai dua.

Seishrou menghela nafas, menepuk pundak kekasihnya lembut. "Bantu aku, oke?"

"Iya," dan gadis itu tersenyum tulus.

~OoOoO~

Hujan masih turun saat makan malam di rumah Akashi berakhir. Tak seperti malam yang lain karena hari ini Akanishi ikut bersama mereka bertiga. Sebenarnya hanya ada tiga kursi makan, alhasil Kuroko memutuskan mengambil satu kursi cadangan dan menariknya ke meja makan di dapur. Sup miso hangat, nasi putih dan selada air menjadi teman makan malam mereka kali ini. Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, meski sebenarnya hanya Kuroko dan Akanishi yang benar-benar mengobrol ringan. Sedangkan Seishirou sesekali hanya menimpali. Seijuurou justru lebih banyak diam.

Kuroko menumpuk piring-piring kotor mereka berempat dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring. Sedangkan si kembar memutuskan keluar dari dapur dan menyalakan televisi ruang tengah, duduk di kursi tanpa ada niat berbicara.

"Kuroko-kun biar kubantu," ujar Akanishi seraya mengambil gelas-gelas kotor dan menyusul Kuroko ke arah bak cuci piring.

"Terima kasih, tapi tak apa-apa. Akanishi-san duduklah dengan Akashi-kun."

"Tidak masalah." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis saat mengambil posisi disamping Kuroko yang sudah mengenakkan apron biru mudanya. Ia menatap Kuroko dalam-dalam, membuat Kuroko merasa terpenjara di manik biru indah yang mirip dengan manik matanya sendiri. "Aku senang membantu Kuroko-kun."

Mau tak mau pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Akanishi-san." balasnya kemudian. "Akashi-kun bersaudara jarang sekali membantuku." Guraunya kecil dan Akanishi hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

.

Suara hanya berasal dari televisi layar datar yang ditempatkan di pojok ruangan sedangkan kedua anak kembar berambut merah itu duduk dalam keheningan. Hanya ada sebotol air mineral dan empat gelas di atas meja, ditambah beberapa kreker beras yang Kuroko siapkan untuk camilan kedua Tuan Muda dan tamunya.

Mereka tak membuka suara. Acara berita yang ditonton pun sebenarnya terabaikan.

"Shizuru...mirip dengan Tetsuya 'kan?"

Seijuurou langsung melirik sang Kakak.

Yang dilirik berdeham sambil menuang air ke dalam gelas. Ia tak langsung meneguknya, melainkan memainkan gelas itu sambil menerawang lurus ke cairan bening di dalamnya. Matanya tampak datar.

"Seishirou," panggil Seijuurou akhirnya, "apa kau menerimanya karena ia mirip dengan Tetsuya?" Saat bertanya itu, sesungguhnya Seijuurou sudah tahu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan sang Kakak. Tapi sungguh dalam hati ia berharap Seishirou tak akan menjawab apa yang Seijuurou pikirkan.

Ia berharap Seishirou berbohong untuk sekarang saja.

Tapi sang Kakak tak ada niat untuk berbohong. Ekor matanya melirik Seijuurou datar. "Jika iya?"

Bukan jawaban itu yang Seijuurou inginkan.

"Kau bisa berbohong sekali saja,"

"Kau pikir aku akan berbohong saat berbicara serius denganmu?"

Suasana kembali hening. Gemuruh hujan masih terdengar samar, namun tak lagi sederas tadi. Suara obrolan Akanishi dan Kuroko pun sayup-sayup terdengar sampai ruang tengah. Si kembar yakin mereka berdua tak mungkin menguping, ditambah _volume_ televisi yang cukup keras. Seijuurou sengaja mengencangkannya.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan atmosfir yang menakutkan.

"Tidakkah kita sudah kelewatan, Sei?" Seishirou kembali membuka suara seraya meletakkan gelas kembali ke meja. Ia bersandar di bantalan sofa, menatap televisi tanpa minat. Kemudian menoleh untuk membaca ekspresi Seijuurou yang tetap dingin seperti sebelumnya.

Tanpa menjelaskan pun Seishirou yakin sang Adik paham maksudnya.

Karena Seijuurou tetap diam, Seishirou pun melanjutkan, "Apa kau menyukai Shizuru?"

"Kenapa aku harus menyukainya?"

"Karena kau pun—ah, tidak. Maksudku, apa kau menyukai Shizuru karena dia mirip dengan Tetsuya?"

BYUR.

Dalam hitungan detik, gelas Seishirou sudah berpindah ke tangan Seijuurou dan pemuda itu menyiram kepala sang Kakak. Seishirou mematung. Tatapan mata Seijuurou kini mendelik marah kepada Seishirou.

"Kau menjadikannya pelarian terhadap Tetsuya?"

Seishirou diam.

"Jawab aku, Sei."

Namun Seishirou tetap diam.

"Kau seorang Akashi... Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sungguh rendahan. Apa Akanishi gadis yang bisa kau permainkan semacam itu? Kau menerimanya karena dia mirip dengan Tetsuya. Dengan sekali lihat saja kau tahu bahwa perasaannya terhadapmu itu serius. Apa—"

BYUR.

Lagi-lagi kejadian itu berlangsung dalam hitungan detik. Seijuurou mematung saat tetes-tetes air mengalir dari rambutnya. Seishirou menyiramnya dengan air dari dalam botol. Kini kedua Akashi itu terdiam saling berpandangan. Yang satu menatap sang Kakak marah sedang sang Kakak melirik sang Adik datar.

"Ada apa?"

DEG.

Mendadak keduanya menoleh bersamaan dan menemukan Kuroko juga Akanishi berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tengah. Memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Kalian bertengkar?"

Apa mereka mendengar apa yang tadi dibicarakan? Tapi kedua orang itu memiki _poker face_ yang sama. Kedua Akashi itu tak bisa membaca apakah Kuroko dan Akanishi mendengarnya kemudian berpura-pura tak mendengar apapun, atau mereka benar-benar tak mendengar apapun.

"Akashi-kun," Akanishi membuka suara khawatir, "Akashi-kun basah..."

Menghela nafas, Seishirou menepuk pundak Seijuurou. "Maaf," bisiknya. "Shizuru, ambil tasmu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang." Lanjutnya seraya berjalan cepat ke arah Shizuru, menarik tangan gadis itu untuk meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Kuroko masih berdiri mematung, memandangi Seijuurou yang diam.

"Seijuurou-kun..."

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou melirik Kuroko dari ekor matanya, "kau mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan?"

Kening Kuroko mengkerut. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

_Sial._ Akashi Seijuurou sontak mengumpat dalam hati. Memaki _poker face_ terbaik yang Kuroko miliki.

~OoOoO~

Semenjak malam itu Seijuurou dan Seishirou tak benar-benar berbicara satu sama lain. Di sekolah ataupun di rumah, mereka hanya bicara sekenanya jika membutuhkan sesuatu. Selebihnya keduanya hanya saling menghindar. Sebagai satu-satunya yang mengenal pribadi si kembar, Kuroko pun menyadarinya. Tapi ia sendiri paham bahwa bertanya tak ada gunanya. Setiap kali bertengkar, kedua Akashi itu bukan hanya diam satu sama lain. Mereka juga akan mengabaikan orang-orang disekitar mereka. Termasuk Kuroko.

Siang di hari minggu tampak begitu sepi kini. Selain Kuroko hanya duduk sendirian di meja makan, memperhatikan gelas kosong yang ada di hadapannya dengan pikiran melayang. Seijuurou ada di kamarnya sedangkan Seishirou bilang ia akan ke perpustakaan.

"Akashi-kun..."

Pikirannya terpecah saat sesuatu yang dingin menempel di atas kepalanya. Kuroko menengadah, menemukan sebotol air mineral di atas kepala dan Seijuurou yang berdiri disampingnya. Tanpa bicara, Seijuurou menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Melamunkan Akashi yang mana?" godanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yang digoda hanya cemberut, menggembungkan pipinya sedikit. "Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Pertanyaan telak. Kuroko benci basa-basi dan Seijuurou juga orang yang _to the point_.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil. Dibukanya penutup botol, kemudian diteguk airnya sejenak. "Kenapa ya~?" Nada suaranya sedikit diayunkan untuk menggoda Kuroko lagi.

"Akashi-kun, aku bertanya serius."

Pandangan yang tadinya jenaka kini berubah dingin. Dengan kedua tangan, Seijuurou menggenggam botolnya erat sambil menghela nafas. Sebenarnya bukan ini alasan ia menegur Kuroko, ia hanya ingin mengobrol ringan untuk melepas penat dari pikiran. Tapi ia juga tak menyalahkan Kuroko kalau akhirnya ia bertanya. Pertengkarannya dengan Seishirou sudah hampir tiga hari, Kuroko pasti tak akan diam saja seperti kemarin.

"Tetsuya tak perlu tahu,"

"Tapi—"

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou memotong, "kalimatku itu—"

"Absolut, huh?" Kuroko balas menyela Seijuurou—membuat Seijuurou mendelikkan matanya gusar. "Disaat seperti ini aku jelas tak akan peduli soal peraturan menyebalkan itu. Aku hanya ingin kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan secepatnya berbaikan. Hanya itu saja. Tak bisakah kalian tak bersikap egois dulu sekarang?"

_Dasar keras kepala_, Seijuurou membatin.

"Biar kukoreksi sebentar," Seijuurou mengangkat satu tangan, mengisyaratkan agar Kuroko diam sejenak. "Kami tidak bertengkar, Tetsuya."

"Bohong."

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti orang yang suka berbohong kepadamu?"

Pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu memutar bola matanya, menghindari tatapan menusuk Seijuurou dan menatap ke sudut ruang makan. "Setidaknya kali ini Seijuurou-kun tengah berbohong kepadaku," balasnya sengit.

Seijuurou menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak suka berdebat, khususnya dengan Kuroko. Bukan karena ia mungkin kalah, tapi karena ia tahu pemuda pendiam dihadapannya ini juga keras kepala kalau sudah ingin berdebat seperti sekarang. Tak jarang Seijuurou lebih memilih mengalah daripada perdebatan itu berlanjut dan ujungnya Kuroko marah padanya. Kalau Kuroko marah, Seijuurou hanya bisa menyogoknya dengan _vanilla shake_. Dan Seijuurou selalu tahu minuman itu tak sehat untuk Tetsuya-nya jadi ia tak mau membelikannya jika tidak dalam keadaan terdesak. Hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi Seishirou.

Harus memutar otak agar Kuroko tak lagi mendesaknya. Seijuurou menghela nafas pelan sambil kembali meneguk air dari botol. "Pertengkaran ini tak serumit yang kau bayangkan. Kami akan segera kembali seperti semula lagi. Tenang saja." Cara terbaik untuk menghindar adalah yang seperti ini.

"Sungguh?" Dengan sepasang bola mata bulat itu, Kuroko menatap Seijuurou lekat-lekat. Membuat yang ditatap tersenyum kecil melihat betapa polos—tapi datar— ekspresi dihadapannya.

Seijuurou menepuk kening Kuroko lembut. "Tak perlu khawatir, Tetsuya. Kami baik-baik saja."

Kuroko menyentuh keninganya. Matanya memang masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Seijuurou, ia masih ragu. Tapi Kuroko hanya menghela nafas karena ia tahu Seijuurou tak akan mengatakan apapun lagi. Lalu Kuroko tersenyum, meraih tangan Seijuurou dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku percaya."

Seijuurou tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena telah percaya, Tetsuya."

~OoOoO~

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kuroko harus rela berjalan seorang diri di koridor sepulang dari _gym_. Entah kemana Seijuurou meninggalkannya, mungkin sudah kembali lebih dulu. Karena sejak kedua Akashi itu perang dingin, Kuroko memang tak lagi pulang bersama salah satu dari mereka. Seishirou lebih sering pulang bersama Akanishi dan Seijuurou lebih senang pulang sendirian.

Kise yang melihatnya langsung berlari mengejar Kuroko. "Ooi, Kurokocchi!" serunya semangat sambil bergelayut di pundak pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Pulang sendiri lagi-ssu? Ayo bareng denganku. Hari ini aku bawa sepeda jadi bisa antar Kurokocchi sampai rumah."

"Tidak, Kise-kun. Terima kasih."

"Uuh, kenapa?" Kedua alis Kise turun. Membuatnya mirip seperti anak anjing yang dibuang oleh majikannya.

"Aku mau mampir ke _supermarket_ untuk belanja. Kise-kun akan bosan. Lagipula apa Kise-kun tidak ada pemotretan?"

Kise bergumam pelan sambil menggosok dagunya. "Ada, sih-ssu, tapi nanti malam. Jadi tak masalah kalau mengantar Kurokocchi dulu—ah!" Kalimatnya terpotong saat ia melirik ke salah satu jendela yang tampak dari koridor yang menghubungkan _gym_ olahraga dengan gedung utama sekolah. "Itu Seishirou-kun."

Kuroko sontak menoleh ke arah tangan Kise menunjuk.

Benar. Di salah satu jendela memang ada Seishirou dengan Akanishi berdua. Tampaknya mereka tengah bicara serius. Saat itu Kise berceloteh, hanya saja Kuroko sama sekali tak menanggapinya sedikitpun. Bahkan Kuroko tak mendengarnya, membuat Kise frustasi karena diabaikan dan merajuk meski tetap tak mendapat tanggapan apapun. Karena saat itu fokus Kuroko telah ia berikan untuk Seishirou saja. Karena ia penasaran dengan apa yang keduanya bicarakan. Dari jarak pandangnya, Kuroko hanya mampu menangkap ekspresi sedih yang ditampilkan Akanishi. Lalu Seishirou menepuk kepala gadis itu, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memberikan satu pelukan kepada Akanishi. Sesuatu yang membuat tubuh Kuroko mematung dan nafasnya tertahan.

_Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_ Batin Kuroko terus melafalkan pertanyaan itu dalam-dalam.

Tepukan lembut di kepala dari Kise menyadarkannya dari keheningan. "Kurokocchi,"

"Kise-kun..." Mata Kuroko masih tertuju ke jendela, tapi pikirannya kini melayang ke tempat dimana Seijuurou mungkin berada—entah dimana. "Aku...ingin pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa." Dengan langkah setengah diseret, Kuroko memaksa diri pergi dari sana.

Ada satu perasaan sesak yang aneh di dadanya tapi Kuroko tak tahu perasaan apa itu. Hanya melihat pemandangan tadi rasanya dunianya langsung berputar terbalik, membuatnya merasa takut. Seakan-akan bayangan tentang Seishirou yang akan meninggalkannya kini menghantui. Kuroko benci perasaan ini.

~OoOoO~

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin bagi Kuroko, entah karena apa. Kenangan petang tadi di sekolah masih terbayang jelas di memori otaknya. Bagai racun yang perlahan menggerogoti setengah bagian tubuhnya, memaksanya untuk terjaga. Entah sudah berapa jam pemuda itu hanya bisa berbaring dengan mata terbuka di dalam kamar. Dia pun ingat makan malam tadi hanya ada dirinya dan Seijuurou karena Seishirou pulang agak terlambat dan langsung masuk kamar tanpa menyentuh makan malamnya.

Ingin bicara dengan Seishirou, tapi Kuroko tak paham kenapa Seishirou benar-benar mengacuhkannya belakangan ini.

_Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya._

Janji kecil mereka kini terngiang dan Kuroko tahu janji itulah yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Janji itu, janji yang Kuroko ingin pegang sampai kapanpun, memang tak akan benar-benar menjadi selamanya seperti yang telah terikrar. Entah kapan, tapi sejak lama Kuroko memang pernah memikirkan hal ini. Janji itu terucap ketika mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami kehidupan—bahkan sekarangpun mereka tetaplah anak-anak yang tak paham hidup yang sebenarnya. Akan tiba saat dimana mereka harus berjalan di jalan masing-masing. Di takdir masing-masing.

Kata selamanya itu...hanya ilusi saja.

Ketika salah satu dari mereka menemukan sosok yang dicintai, semua akan pergi begitu saja. Selamanya itu tak pernah ada.

.

"Kau tidak tidur?" teguran itu terdengar dari Seishirou yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Ia menatap pundak sang Adik yang duduk membelakanginya. Seishirou menghampiri Seijuurou, duduk di sebelahnya dan menghela nafas. "Kau belum tidur, Sei?" Kemudian mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku putus dengan Shizuru." Jawaban yang sama sekali tak berkaitan jelas saja. Namun jawaban itu seakan menarik semua perhatian Seijuuro untuk menatap sang Kakak yang menatap lurus ke meja. "Tadi sore sepulang sekolah. Shizuru yang memutuskanku. Dia tahu kau tak menyukainya dan merasa pertengkaran kita itu juga karenanya. Jadi dia memilih untuk mundur karena tak ingin menghancurkan hubungan kita." Jelas Seishirou tanpa ditanya.

Awalnya Seijuurou terkejut. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Seijuurou juga tak ada niat menghibur karena berakhirnya hubungan itu jelas yang terbaik. Seishirou hanya menjadikan Akanishi sebagai pelarian dari Kuroko. Hubungan mereka tak sehat dan jika dilanjutkan hanya akan melukai Akanishi.

_Gadis baik_, batin Seijuurou. "Jadi?"

"Sei," Seishirou melirik Adiknya datar. "Setelah lulus dari Teikou, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?

Seishirou melanjutkan, "Kalau aku...mungkin akan kembali ke Kyoto. Aku akan masuk ke Rakuzan."

Mata Seijuurou mengerjap heran. Mereka memang sudah kelas tiga, sudah saatnya fokus dengan ujian di depan mata. Tapi mereka sama sekali belum benar-benar memutuskan akan melanjutkan kemana. Pernah sekali Kuroko mengatakan mungkin ia akan tetap melanjutkan studi di Tokyo, memilih SMU Seirin sebagai tujuannya. Namun kedua Akashi tak pernah memutuskan pilihan mereka. Awalnya, selama bersama Kuroko, sekolah manapun sama saja. Tapi kini keputusan Seishirou mengejutkannya.

"Rakuzan?" Seakan ingin memastikan sekali lagi, Seijuurou bertanya pelan.

Seishirou mengangguk. "Tetsuya akan melanjutkan ke Seirin. Jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali ke Kyoto." Pemuda itu menarik nafas. Kedua kelopak itu terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang manik merah-emas yang belakangan ini tampak tak memiliki kehidupan. "Aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya."

Kalimat lanjutannya bagai bom yang menghancurkan Seijuurou.

"Apa...?"

"Sei," Dipandanginya lagi Seijuurou dalam-dalam, "aku pernah mengatakannya sekali waktu itu. Kita sudah kelewatan. Cara kita mengekang Tetsuya sudah melampaui batas."

Seijuurou terdiam. Memutar ulang kalimat Seishirou di benaknya. Jauh sebelum Seishirou mengatakan hal itu, sesungguhnya ia pun sudah tahu. Jadi Seijuurou tak akan bertanyan lagi apa maksudnya.

"Aku tahu kau pun sudah menyadarinya," Seishirou melanjutkan. "Aku juga tahu apa yang kau rasakan terhadapnya—sama denganku. Perasaan ini tak lagi sama seperti masa kanak-kanak dulu. Kau dan aku... Kita berdua sama-sama menyukainya. Bukan dalam bentuk suka yang biasa seperti sahabat. Tapi—"

"Itu bukan alasan, Sei." Seijuurou menginterupsi. "Kita sudah berjanji bahwa—"

"Berapa umur kita saat itu? Genap delapan tahun saja belum." Seishirou balas memotong dan membuat Seijuurou bungkam. "Kita bertemu Tetsuya saat berusia tiga tahun. Yang kuingat saat itu Tetsuya anak yang pendiam dan kita sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Tapi perlahan-lahan, kau dan aku pun dekat dengannya dan kita mengucapkan janji itu. Apa kau ingat alasan kenapa kita berjanji seperti itu?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Karena waktu itu kita melihat Tetsuya sama seperti kita. Sama-sama tak memiliki Ibu." Jawabnya.

"Tetsuya menjadi pendiam sejak Ibunya meninggal. Yang kuingat dia benar-benar seperti anak hilang ketika tinggal di rumah kita. Akhirnya kita justru bersimpati dan dekat dengannya. Kita berjanji akan terus bersama selamanya. Akan selalu melindunginya. Tapi sekarang kita bukan anak-anak lagi, Sei. Kata selamanya yang kita ucapkan tak akan benar-benar bisa terwujud. Cepat atau lambat kita akan melangkah di jalan masing-masing."

Sejenak ruangan itu hening. Seijuurou tak menanggapi dengan ucapan apapun. Setelah menarik nafas, Seishirou melanjutkan. "Dan sekarang aku menyukainya—tidak, lebih ekstrem dari suka tapi aku juga tak berani menyebut ini sebagai cinta. Aku tahu kau merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi Tetsuya hanya satu, kita tak bisa terus-menerus berbagi dirinya untuk berdua. Bohong jika kukatakan tak ada perasaan untuk memilikinya untukku sendiri. Karena itu aku tak ingin membiarkan perasaan ini berakar semakin dalam."

"Itu alasan kau menerima Akanishi Shizuru? Karena secara spesifik dia mirip dengan Tetsuya?"

"Bukan hanya _visual_, karakteristik mereka pun agak mirip." Seishirou tersenyum hambar sambil menerawang kosong.

Di samping, Seijuurou tetap menatap sang Kakak dalam-dalam. "Jadi benar-benar hanya untuk pelarian saja?"

"Ditambah pemuasan pribadi. Bukankah menyenangkan jika Tetsuya terlahir sebagai wanita—itu yang beberapa tahun ini kupikirkan. Ketika Shizuru muncul, aku tak bisa mengalahkan keegoisan untuk bisa memiliki Tetsuya, jadi kusalurkan melalui Shizuru."

Kening Seijuurou mengkerut sekarang. "Tunggu, Sei. Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan dengannya?"

Sebuah pukulan kecil mendarat di kening Seijuurou. Seishirou terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku tak melakukan apapun. Kita masih SMP, Sei, ingat?" Namun sedetik berikutnya kekehan itu lenyap ditelan angin. Tatapan Seishirou kembali dalam.

"Sei," Seijuurou memanggil Kakaknya pelan, "jika kita melakukan hal ini, bukankah itu tak adil? Kita terlanjur mengekang Tetsuya. Mengikatnya di hidup kita. Jika kau pergi—salah satu dari kita meninggalkannya. Bukankah berarti kita membuangnya?"

"Karena itulah kulakukan sekarang, sebelum semua menjadi semakin rumit." Kedua tangan Seishirou tertekuk di atas meja, kini ia menopang kepala dengan kepalan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya—asal kau tahu saja. Aku takut sekali jika membayangkan dia tak ada. Tapi aku sadar perasaan ini juga salah. Suatu saat, Tetsuya mungkin akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan meninggalkanku. Aku terlalu egois dan pengecut untuk ditinggalkan. Itu sebabnya kurasa meninggalkannya lebih dulu adalah jalan keluar. Tetsuya bukan orang lemah, justru akulah yang lemah tanpanya. Aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, Seijuurou. Selama ini kita selalu berbagi satu sama lain. Tapi untuk Tetsuya, kita tak bisa membaginya."

Ketika sepasang anak kembar menyukai satu hal yang sama. Ketika hal yang disukai itu sesuatu yang tak bisa dibagi dua. Salah satunya harus mengalah. Salah satu jelas harus mundur.

Bukan hanya Seishirou yang frustasi karena hal ini. Seijuurou pun sama saja.

"Jadi aku akan pulang ke Kyoto. Aku tak memaksamu untuk mengikutiku jika kau tetap ingin berada di Tokyo."

Seijuurou diam sejenak. Sesungguhnya hampir semua yang Seishirou katakan kini mempengaruhinya. Seijuurou hanya tak berani mengakui kalau semua yang Seishirou katakan itu benar. Dirinya pun sama dengan sang Kakak, terlalu takut membayangkan jika suatu saat mereka dipaksa untuk berpisah. Takdir mereka berbeda dari awal. Dengan masuknya perasaan semacam cinta dalam hubungan ini, itu tidak membuatnya semakin membaik tapi justru perlahan menghancurkan apa yang mereka bangun selama ini.

Cinta itu apa sebenarnya?

"Seishirou," Seijuurou memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

Seishirou meliriknya.

"Aku...mengerti."

.

Di balik tembok dapur, Kuroko berdiri mematung begitu saja. Sepasang obsidian biru laut itu menatap datar tembok putih dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas dan ia masih bisa berdiri karena tubuhnya bersandar di tembok pembatas antara dapur dan koridor.

Ia mendengar semuanya. Semua yang Seijuurou dan Seishirou bicarakan.

Dan hatinya kini kosong.

.

.

Kata selamanya itu...memang sampai kapanpun tak akan bisa terealisasikan. Kata selamanya itu hanya ilusi kecil mereka. Janji yang pernah terucap ketika kecil itu, sampai kapanpun memang tak akan bisa terwujud.

.

.

_Perpisahan..._

_Perpisahan..._

_Perpisahan..._

_Sejak awal seharusnya aku sadar bahwa kelak ini akan terjadi_

* * *

**Moshi-moshi minna! ^^**

**Sebelumnya aku ucapkan Akemashite Omedettou, gomen telat. Makasih buat yg udah baca Cutest Lovey ini, yaa~ ^^ mungkin apdetnya rada ngebut mengingat bentar lagi minggu ini akan berakhir. dan moga ga banyak typos. juga smoga ga OOC. fic ini akan sdikit mengikuti alur canon manga'a sih. jd utk chap depan, mungkin bsa mnebak apa yg akan terjadi.  
**

**sdkit clue, chap depan itu sixteen years old ver'a mereka ^^**

**.**

**Minna, review again onegai? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cutest Lovey**

**.**

**AkaKuroAka**

**Friendship-Romance**

_**Alternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, implishit Sho-ai are possible here**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Sixteen Years Old : After... (Ohisashiburi, Tetsuya)**

**Part 1**

**.**

**.**

"Heh, hah, heh, hah," Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Peluh menetes deras dari kening mencapai dagu dan berakhir di lantai kayu. Sepasang manik merah menyala itu menatap letih sosok pemuda berambut biru yang kini bersimpuh dihadapannya karena kehabisan tenaga. Rambut yang berwarna senada dengan iris itupun berantakan.

Bibirnya terbuka, tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang meluncur keluar. Perlahan bibir itu kembali menutup. Disekanya keringat di sekitar tengkuk seraya ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

Pemuda berambut _aquamarine_ itu menengadah, menatap seseorang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya tanpa suara. "Akashi...-kun..." Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Mungkin pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi itu tak mendengarnya karena suara pelan itu tenggelam di riuh penonton yang memenuhi Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium karena kemenangan Seirin melawan Rakuzan dengan selisih tiga poin. Tembakan terakhir yang dilempar sang kapten Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei, ternyata membawa tim dari SMU yang berada di Tokyo itu sebagai pemenang turnamen Winter Cup tahun ini.

Tak ada balasan selama tiga detik.

"Akashi-kun?" Jadi pemuda berambut biru itu mencoba bicara kembali.

Si manik merah menatapnya dingin. Tersenyum pilu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau menang...Tetsuya..."

Awalnya yang dipanggil Tetsuya tak ingin meraih tangan yang kini terpampang di depan wajahnya. Ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Senyum yang diulas pemuda itu begitu melukai hatinya. Itu senyum kebohongan. Pemuda itu tahu seharusnya si rambut merah tak tersenyum—mungkin seharusnya ia memaki. Tapi toh ternyata itu tak dilakukannya.

Dia. Pemuda dengan iris seperti darah itu. Akashi Seijuurou. Untuk pertama kalinya berhasil dikalahkan di final Winter Cup oleh seseorang yang melebihi ekspetasinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau menang, Tetsuya..." Perlahan suara itu memelan dan sosok Seijuurou berbaur dalam kegelapan.

Tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya sontak menegang. Ia berdiri, namun kedua kakinya terasa kram dan tubuhnya limbung. Kedua tangan digunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Wajahnya ditonggakkan ke atas, ke tempat dimana sosok dengan seragam biru-putih itu seharusnya berada. Tapi sosok itu menghilang, kini tinggal kegelapan yang berada di sekeliling Kuroko. Riuh penonton sirna, suasa _gym_ dan kebahagiaan Seirin ditelan kekosongan belaka.

Kuroko Tetsuya sendirian. Di tengah-tengah kegelapan pekat.

"Kau menang... Tetsuya."

Tubuh itu tersentak tatkala suara Akashi Seijuurou kembali terdengar.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

Kini tak jauh dihadapan Kuroko, ia bisa melihat sosok tiga orang lain di dalam kegelapan. Dua orang pemuda berwajah serupa berambut merah yang berdiri di hadapan pemuda lain dengan rambut mirip dengan milik Kuroko.

"Kau memutuskan tetap di Tokyo dan melanjutkan ke Seirin _Koukou_," Seishirou, pemuda dengan iris dwi-warna bertanya datar dan sosok dihadapannya mengangguk sekali.

Seijuurou ikut memandangi pemuda itu, kemudian bicara, "Kau...akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak," Suara Kuroko Tetsuya lagi-lagi tercekat saat ia melafalkan kata tadi. Seperti sebelumnya, ketiga sosok itu mendadak melebur bersama warna hitam dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian. "Ti...dak..." Ia mengulang. Lebih pelan, lebih dalam, lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya.

Dia tak pernah baik-baik saja. Tak pernah.

Sejak hari itu. Sejak saat itu. Dia tak pernah baik-baik saja. Tidak.

~OoOoO~

Ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum liburan akhir tahun dimulai.

"_Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."_

Delusi yang sama di pagi hari ketika Kuroko membuka matanya. Mimpi semalam sungguh membuatnya sesak saja. Meski ia tertidur, toh nyatanya ada lingkaran hitam dibawah mata bulatnya. Jika turnamen Winter Cup masih berlangsung, mungkin wajar ia tampak kelelahan karena tak bisa tidur. Tapi Winter Cup telah berakhir sejak dua minggu yang lalu dan sejak itulah pemuda ini mulai mendapat gangguan tidur. Sebuah mimpi terus menghantuinya, membuatnya terpaksa terbangun tengah malam hanya untuk menenangkan diri. Mimpi yang secara berkala ia dapat sejak kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkannya dan kini semakin buruk saat Seirin menjadi pemenang Winter Cup.

Kuroko mengucek matanya sekali, memandang sekelilingnya yang kosong. Salju tipis menumpuk di bingkai jendela, atap-atap rumah, juga ranting pepohonan. Udara dingin berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar yang ia pasang penghangat. Tak peduli selimut tebal masih membungkus tubuh kecil itu, ia tetap saja menggigil pelan.

Sebuah getar halus ponsel di atas meja menarik perhatiannya.

Satu pesan dari orang bertuliskan Kagami-kun.

-Ooi, Kuroko, kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah ke sekolah karena _Kantoku_ meminta kita berkumpul pagi-pagi untuk memberikan jadwal selama libur musim dingin. Jangan lupa, oke.-

Ah, iya. Kemarin Aida Riko berpesan bahwa seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin harus datang lebih awal ke sekolah. Karena sepulang sekolah tak ada kegiatan klub, alhasil gadis itu akan membagikan jadwal pagi-pagi sekali.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya? Cepatlah bangun..."_

"_Kalau kau lamban, kita bertiga akan terlambat sampai sekolah."_

Sial! Lagi-lagi delusi yang sama itu terdengar lagi!

Dengan malas Kuroko menyeret kakinya agar keluar dari tempat tidur. Kini ia duduk termenung dengan mata tertuju ke sebuah foto yang ada di atas meja belajar. Foto tiga orang bocah laki-laki yang baru lulus SMP dengan seragam berupa blazer putih, kemeja biru laut dan dasi hitam.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"_Selamat pagi... Akashi-kun."_

Pagi yang sama. Delusi yang sama.

~OoOoO~

Kagami Taiga menguap lebar saat mendengar ceramah panjang Kepala Sekolah di aula utama Seirin _Kouko_. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengusir kantuk. Kedua tangannya mengusap masing-masing lengan demi mengusir hawa dingin yang menyapa. Ceramah di akhir tahun ajaran sebelum libur oleh Kepala Sekolah itu selalu membosankan. Ia heran, padahal di Amerika, tempatnya sekolah dulu, tak pernah ada acara ceramah semacam ini. Jepang sungguh mengerikan.

"Bosaaaann~"

Kuroko melirik pemuda itu datar. "Kagami-kun, jangan berisik."

"Berisik apanya? Kau yang berisik, Kuroko!" balas Kagami keki sambil menaikkan satu alis.

Tak dijawab Kuroko, pemuda itu hanya memandangi Kagami dengan tatapan sama datarnya dengan tadi. Namun kini ia meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir sambil berucap, "Kalau Kagami-kun berisik, nanti dimarahi."

Terima kasih karena kini sudut siku-siku mampir di pelipis Kagami saat ia memandangi wajah datar Kuroko. Dengan gusar, satu jitakan mendarat di kepala biru yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Makanya jangan bicara!"

"Kau yang disana!" Seruan Kepala Sekolah menginterupsi dan mendadak perhatian semua siswa menoleh ke satu titik dimana Kepala Sekolah menunjuk. Titik dimana Kagami berdiri dengan wajah melongo karena tak paham apa yang terjadi. "Jangan bicara atau liburan musim dinginmu dikurangi, Kagami-san!"

Kagami masih celingak-celingukan sendiri. Beberapa orang tertawa mengejeknya dan sebagian lain terkikik melihat tingkah polosnya. Karena tak paham sepenuhnya, pemuda berambut merah dengan alis bercabang itu berdecak sambil mengacak rambut.

"Lagi-lagi hanya aku yang kena. Padahal 'kan Kuroko juga berisik."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Itu karena suara Kagami-kun besar, jadi ketahuan." Godanya singkat kemudian kembali memfokuskan perhatian ke arah Kepala Sekolah yang terus berbicara.

.

"Besok yang lain akan pergi ke kuil untuk melakukan _Hatsumode_," Kagami membuka pembicaraan ketika ia dan Kuroko keluar dari sekolah dan kini menuju Maji Burger, tempat _hang out_ faforit keduanya sejak awal masuk Seirin. "Aku tak paham budaya semacam _Hatsumode_—maksudku, bagaimana caranya kita melempar koin ke kotak amal, membunyikan bel, lalu menepuk tangan dan berdoa. Apa itu terdengar logis?"

"Satu-satunya yang terdengar tidak logis adalah ketika Kagami-kun menyamakan lonceng kuil dengan bel. Itu berbeda, lho." Balas Kuroko santai.

"Terserah," dan Kagami berdecak kesal.

Ini merupakan kali pertama Kagami merayakan tahun baru di Jepang setelah ia pergi ke Amerika belasan tahun silam. Jelas pemuda itu sudah melupakan bagaimana tradisi tahun baru di Jepang. Melakukan _Hatsumode_ di tengah malam, membuat kue _Mochi_, semua itu terbilang asing baginya. Jadi ketika Kiyoshi Teppei mengajak semua anggota klub basket melakukan _Hatsumode_ bersama-sama, Kagami tak tahu harus merasa tertarik atau justru frustasi.

Sepanjang trotoar tempat mereka berjalan, penuh dengan ornamen Natal yang telah berlalu beberapa hari kemarin. Meski begitu _jingle_ ceria Natal masih terdengar, ditambah dengan lagu-lagu tahun baru oleh beberapa artis kawakan yang diputar dari radio atau stasiun televisi. Kota tampak meriah dan warna-warni. Pohon-pohon bahkan masih dihias pita dan lampoin kecil yang beragam.

Ini salah satu yang membuat Kagami suka Natal. Meski ia bukan lagi bocah umur lima tahun yang percaya kepada Santa.

"Jadi," Keheningan sejenak itu terhenti ketika Kagami kembali bicara. Saat itu mereka baru saja menyebrang di trotoar dan nyaris sampai ke sebuah restoran cepat saji yang tak terlalu ramai. "Apa kau tak berencana pulang? Kudengar keluargamu ada di Kyoto?"

"Kagami-kun sendiri tak pulang ke Amerika?"

Kagami berdeham sekali sambil mendorong pintu Maji Burger. "Tidak. Lagipula Tatsuya dan Alex akan merayakan tahun baru di Jepang juga, jadi aku enggan pulang ke Amerika."

"Aku juga akan tetap di Tokyo."

Saat berada di depan konter pramusaji, pembicaraan mereka terhenti. Seperti biasa, Kuroko hanya memesan segelas _vanilla shake_ sedangkan Kagami memesan sekitar sepuluh lebih burger. Ketika itu, Kuroko merogoh ke dalam tas, mengeluarkan dompet yang sialnya benda hitam kecil itu terjatuh ke dekat kaki Kagami.

Kagami menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Mendadak manik merahnya menatap sebuah foto yang ada di dalam dompet Kuroko. Tubuhnya sempat berhenti bergerak ketika otaknya berusaha mengingat satu wajah yang begitu familiar disana. Yang membuatnya heran, wajah itu ada dua.

"Ku-kuroko...foto ini..."

Kaget. Kuroko langsung merampas dompet itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Buru-buru diraihnya selembar lima ribu yen dan diserahkannya ke kasir. Ketika ia selesai membayar, Kuroko melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Kagami yang berjalan dibelakang sambil menatapnya penasaran. Sebuah kursi di samping jendela menjadi tujuan keduanya.

"Kuroko," Kagami masih memanggilnya.

Apa yang Kagami lihat tadi tidak salah. Ia melihat wajah Akashi Seijuurou namun ada dua. Entah apa maksudnya Kagami tak mengerti. Tapi tak mungkin ada _Doppel Ganger_ yang tertangkap di sebuah foto 'kan? Lagipula Kagami tak yakin _Doppel Ganger_ itu benar-benar ada.

"Akashi...kok ada dua?" Dia bertanya akhirnya.

Tubuh Kuroko kaku. Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar minuman dihadapannya. "Orang di foto ini...Akashi-kun dan kakak kembarnya. Seishirou-kun."

~OoOoO~

Dengan ini akhirnya Kagami tahu rahasia yang disembunyikan Kuroko bahwa Akashi Seijuurou memiliki seorang Kakak kembar bernama Akashi Seishirou. Awalnya, Kuroko memang tak mau mengatakan apapun ke satupun anak Seirin mengenai hubungannya dengan Seijuurou. Paling tidak, cukuplah mereka tahu bahwa Kuroko dan Akashi merupakan satu anggota basket selama mereka masih bersekolah di Teikou _Chuugakou_. Sama-sama _Kiseki no Sedai_. Tapi hanya itu saja. Menceritakan tentang persahabatan mereka sejak kecil, Akashi yang ternyata kembar, itu semua bukan keinginannya. Karena sejak kedua Akashi itu memutuskan kembali ke Kyoto, Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk menghapus ikatan diantara mereka.

Seperti kata Seishirou dulu, _"Cara kita mengekang Tetsuya di hidup kita sudah kelewatan."_

Jadi cara untuk menghapus kekang tersebut ialah dengan dilupakan, bukan?

Kuroko menghela nafas. Sejak hari itu, semuanya berubah drastis. Ia memang masih tinggal di rumah milik Akashi tak peduli entah sudah berapa kali sang Ayah menyuruhnya ikut ke Kyoto, tapi Kuroko menolak. Ia tak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan si kembar sampai akhirnya Kuroko dan Seijuurou bertemu di turnamen Winter Cup. Sekarang ia berhasil mengalahkan Seijuurou, Seirin mengalahan Rakuzan, hanya dengan ini saja Kuroko percaya bahwa ia dan si kembar benar-benar akan berpisah selamanya.

Akashi Seijuurou mungkin tak akan menganggap keberadaanya lagi.

Saat pikiran itu melintas, Kuroko menekan dadanya seolah-olah ada rasa sakit terselubung disana.

"Seijuurou-kun..."

Natal dan tahun baru kali ini begitu dingin baginya. Ini juga pertama kali Kuroko melewatinya seorang diri tanpa si kembar Akashi di sampingnya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah perempatan. Salju kembali turun dan Kuroko menyempatkan diri untuk menadahkan tangan, meraih beberapa butir salju yang terjatuh disana. Warnanya putih bersih, mengingatkan Kuroko akan boneka salju pertama yang ia buat bersama dengan si kembar entah berapa tahun yang lalu.

Jika saja ia boleh berharap, ia ingin sekali saja merasakan kehangatan dua orang itu sekali lagi. Meski hanya lewat mimpi. Kuroko ingin sebentar saja melihat keduanya duduk di sampingnya. Tersenyum bersamanya.

Jika saja perasaan itu tak pernah timbul. Jika saja cinta itu tak pernah mengganggu hubungan mereka.

"Sampai kapan akan terus berdiri disana, Tetsuya?"

Ah... Lagi-lagi delusi.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma salju dalam-dalam. Jika ia melakukannya—berdiri menantang salju lebih lama— mungkinkah suara-suara delusi itu akan terngiang-ngiang? Persetan dengan flu atau demam, jika dengan itu Kuroko bisa mendengar suara kedua Akashi untuk melepas rindu, mungkin Kuroko akan melakukannya.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku, Tetsuya? Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri disana?"

"Jika aku terus berada disini, apa yang akan Akashi-kun lakukan?" Kuroko tersenyum saat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku akan menarikmu, melilitkan syalku di lehermu agar kau tidak demam. Seperti ini—" Suara itu terputus dan disaat yang sama, sebuah tangan menarik Kuroko dengan cepat, membuat Kuroko kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh ke aspal jika orang yang menarik tak segera menahannya.

Satu gerakan membuat punggung Kuroko menempel di tembok pembatas jalan. Detik berikutnya sebuah tangan langsung melilitkan syal merah tua, menumpuk di syal merah lainnya milik Kuroko. Saat itu Kuroko masih belum sadar sepenuhnya apa ini mimpi, atau hanya ilusi, atau mungkin nyata?

Aroma _mint_. Tarikan nafas yang begitu tenang. Kekehan lembut yang meluncur dari bibir yang pucat dihadapannya. Kemudian diakhiri dengan dua telapak tangan yang menepuk bahu Kuroko dengan pelan.

"Kau...benar-benar pandai melawan, Tetsuya..."

Sepasang manik _baby blue_ itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Tidak. Sosok yang tersenyum dihadapannya tak melebur bagai mimpi yang sering ia lihat. Kegelapan memang dominan, tapi itu adalah warna langit malam, bukan kegelapan pekat yang ia ingat. Hati Kuroko mencelos. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tubuhnya kembali lemas.

Lagi-lagi ia berkedip sekali. Bibirnya gemetar saat melafalkan satu nama itu. "Akashi—"

"_Sudah kukatakan jangan panggil Akashi. Itu membuat kami bingung siapa yang kau panggil."_

"—Seijuurou-kun...?"

~OoOoO~

Ponsel Kagami berdering halus ketika ia baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Diliriknya benda merah yang teronggok di atas tempat tidur dan diraih segera. _Caller ID_ bertuliskan 'Kuroko Tetsuya' menghiasi layarnya. Sambil menggaruk rambut merah gelap yang masih basah, Kagami menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yo, Kuroko?"

"_Kagami-kun, maaf mengganggu,_" balas Kuroko cepat.

"Ada apa, humm?"

"_Untuk besok, bisakah Kagami-kun sampaikan kepada para Senpai dan yang lainnya bahwa aku tak bisa ikut Hatsumode ke kuil?_"

Kening Kagami mengkerut seraya ia menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur. "Huh? Kau ada keperluan?"

"_Iya._"

Sejenak Kagami diam memutar otak. Saat satu hal terpikirkan mendadak pemuda itu mengulas senyum tipis. "Apa ada keluargamu yang datang berkunjung?" tebaknya iseng.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kagami sampai akhirnya ia mendengar Kuroko menjawab dengan suara kalem. "_Kurasa...begitu._" Tak lama kemudian pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir karena satu suara terdengar memanggil Kuroko di sebrang telepon sana. Seusai pembicaraan mereka, Kagami tersenyum kecil, membayangkan Kuroko yang sepertinya terdengar lega karena ia bisa merayakan tahun barunya bersama keluarganya.

.

Ini adalah kejadian satu jam sebelum Kuroko menelepon Kagami.

"Seijuurou-kun, bagaimana bisa?" Sepertinya pemuda kecil ini masih belum percaya akan fatamorgana yang bermain-main dihadapannya kini. Bahkan, secara reflek, kini Kuroko mendaratkan kedua permukaan tangan yang dingin itu di kulit pipi Seijuurou yang memucat.

Kening Seijuurou mengkerut. "Tetsuya? Apa-apaan kau?"

"Tunggu... Apa aku tengah bermimpi?"

"Huh?" Alis Seijuurou terangkat, "Kau pikir ini mimpi? Apa aku tampak seperti ilusi bagimu, Tetsuya?" Nada tak suka kentara jelas di caranya berbicara ketika ia menepis kedua tangan Kuroko dari wajahnya. Seijuurou meniup-niup permukaan tangannya sambil menghela nafas dan menatap Kuroko lagi. "Apa aku yang mulai kedinginan ini juga seperti mimpi, huh?" tanyanya sinis.

Barulah Kuroko sadar bahwa pemuda dihadapannya itu nyata. Pemuda itu panik dan segera melepaskan syal baru dilehernya dan berniat melilitkannya di leher Seijuurou—jika saja si rambut merah tak mengelak dan menahan tangan Kuroko sebelum syal itu kembali kepadanya.

"Akashi-kun kedinginan!" Kuroko bersikeras. Ia antara panik karena melihat Seijuurou kedinginan juga gugup karena bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Kekehan kecil meluncur di bibir Seijuurou. "Kau tak berubah, Tetsuya. Dasar..." Ringan. Lembut. Suaranya begitu tenang saat ia menepuk kepala Kuroko sekali dan mengulas senyum tipis. "Ayo pulang sebelum aku mati kedinginan." Detik berikutnya satu tangan Seijuurou sudah meraih tangan Tetsuya. Menggenggamnya hati-hati dan menarik pemuda itu melintasi jalan yang sudah penuh salju. Menuju rumah beratap merah yang sudah tampak di depan mata.

Tak seorangpun bicara saat mereka berjalan bersisian. Kuroko, dibelakang Seijuurou, sekuat tenaga berusaha menyamai langkah sang Tuan Muda yang cepat. Samar terdengar riuh tawa dari beberapa rumah yang mereka lewati, tapi keadaan mereka berdua hanya diliputi keheningan semata.

Keheningan dan kecanggungan.

Kini Kuroko memandangi sosok belakang Seijuurou dengan tatapan datar. Ia berusaha memahami sifat Seijuurou yang berbanding terbalik dengan yang ia prediksi sebelumnya. Padahal mengingat sifat keras Akashi Seijuurou, tak aneh kalau ia justru akan benar-benar memutus hubungan dengan Kuroko karena kekalahannya di final Winter Cup. Bukannya justru muncul di hadapan Kuroko seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi. Seakan-akan tak pernah ada perpisahan sebelumnya.

Mereka sampai di pintu pagar rumah yang kini hanya bertuliskan Kuroko di tembok depan. Seijuurou tersenyum. Ia ingat, sekitar beberapa bulan lalu di atas nama Kuroko masih tertera nama Akashi. Tapi saat ia dan Seishirou pulang ke Kyoto, Seijuurou menghapus nama itu dan menyisakan marga Kuroko sendirian.

Kening Kuroko mengkerut saat ia sadar lampu-lampu di dalam rumah itu sudah menyala. Seseorang ada di dalam.

"Seseorang di dalam...mungkinkah..." Melepas tangan Seijuurou, Kuroko segera melangkah cepat-cepat meninggalkan Seijuurou dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Suara televisi di ruang tengah langsung menarik perhatiannya. Dalam hitungan detik saja kini ia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tengah dan menatap satu kepala merah yang duduk di balik sofa membelakanginya.

Sedetik, Kuroko terdiam. Detik berikutnya, kepala itu menoleh. Seorang pemuda dengan iris _crimson-gold _tersenyum kepadanya.

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya..."

"Seishirou-kun."

~OoOoO~

_Akemashite omedettou!_

Belasan pesan dengan nada yang sama masuk ke ponsel Kuroko di tanggal 31 Desember. Meski masih terhitung belum masuk tahun baru, tapi tak ada salahnya mengucapkan lebih cepat 'kan?

Rencana Kuroko berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat karena kedatangan dua tamu tak terduga.

Seishirou bergumam sambil memperhatikan sosok Kuroko yang berdiri canggung dengan Seijuurou dibelakangnya. Pemuda bermanik hetero itu menggosok dagu, tampak tengah menilai penampilan Kuroko. Padahal mereka hanya akan melakukan _Hatsumode_ di kuil dekat rumah, bukan melakukan _Omiai_ atau acara resmi lainnya. Tapi si kembar sesukanya memaksa Kuroko memakai _hakama_.

Semburat tipis merah muda memenuhi wajah Kuroko. "_Etto_~ Akashi—"

"Lanjutkan dan kau akan mati." Bisikan pelan dan mengancam Seijuurou dibelakangnya membuat tubuh Kuroko menegang.

"Maksudku Seijuurou-kun," buru-buru ia mengoreksi. "Haruskah aku mengenakkan _hakama_ sedangkan Seijuurou-kun dan Seishirou-kun tak mengenakkan _hakama_?" Pertanyaan retoris. Pemuda itu memberengut lucu. Sungguh ekspresi yang hanya bisa dinikmati oleh si kembar berambut merah.

Puas dengan hasil kerja Seijuurou, sang Kakak mengangguk pasti. "Sejak kapan kami izinkan Tetsuya ke kuil untuk _Hatsumode_ tanpa mengenakkan _hakama_? Tiap tahun 'kan selalu begitu," godanya sambil mencolek dagu Kuroko genit.

Yang dicolek wajahnya berubah datar. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti gadis remaja, Seishirou-kun."

"Nyatanya?" Seijuurou membalas sambil menepuk pundak Kuroko. "Tetsuya itu mirip dengan anak perempuan, kok."

"Itu sama sekali tak menghiburku, Seijuurou-kun."

Balasan yang membuat si kembar langsung terkekeh puas. Sekali lagi, ini merupakan hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan di kembar jika mereka hanya bertiga saja. Jika berada di depan umum, mana bisa mereka bersikap senatural ini. Seijuurou yang cenderung dicap _yandere_ dengan karakter tenang menghanyutkan dan Seishirou yang bak pangeran dari negri dongeng dengan sejuta pesona memabukkan. Tapi dua cap itu mendadak sirna jika hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Kadang Kuroko tak mengerti apakah dia ini beruntung atau sial karena mengenal pribadi asli si kembar sedalam ini.

"Sekarang, ayo ke kuil." Seijuurou mengalungkan kedua tangan di pundak Kuroko, menumpukkan semua berat tubuhnya di pundak yang lebih kecil darinya. Kemudian ia berbisik, "Tetsuya harus menghibur kami berdua."

Semburat merah di wajah Kuroko semakin jelas. Ia menoleh panik, "Apa maksud, Seijuurou-kun—" Tapi kalimatnya terpotong saat Seishirou sudah meraih pundaknya yang dilepaskan Seijuurou, memeluk tubuh kecil itu perlahan. "Seishirou-kun?"

Ada yang aneh.

Seishirou memejamkan matanya di leher Kuroko. "Karena ini malam terakhir, Tetsuya."

Tubuh Kuroko terpaku.

Malam terakhir?

~OoOoO~

Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Kuroko kala ia menemukan si kembar kembali tanpa mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Sayang entah bagaimana caranya si kembar berhasil membuat Kuroko tak memiliki kesempaan untuk bertanya apapun.

Tapi jelas, ada yang terjadi dan Kuroko tahu si kembar menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apalagi keduanya sama-sama bersikap seakan-akan tak ada satu hal pun yang terjadi padahal sudah hampir setengah tahun lebih mereka putus komunikasi. Apalagi Seijurou yang sama sekali terlihat tidak seperti seseorang yang baru saja dikalahkan Kuroko.

Suara lonceng kuil bergema ketika Seishirou menggoyangkan talinya. Serentak, ketiga pemuda itu langsng mengatupkan tangan setelah memasukkan koin lima ratus yen ke dalam kotak kayu di depan mereka.

Malam tahun baru, _Hatsumode_, sesungguhnya Kuroko sekalipun tak bermimpi akan melewatinya bersama Seijuurou dan Seishirou.

"_Apapun yang mereka sembunyikan dariku, semoga semua baik-baik saja. Semoga tahun berikutnya menjadi tahun yang baik untuk kami semua."_

Kuroko menepuk tangannya sekali sambil membuka mata. Diliriknya Seijuurou yang ternyata sama sekali tak tampak berdoa.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

"Hmm?" Seijuurou menoleh.

"Tidak berdoa apapun?"

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah si manik merah. "Sudah, kok. Apa yang Tetsuya pinta?"

Sambil merekatkan syal putih di lehernya, Kuroko melirik Seishorou yang sudah memperhatikannya. Takut membuat antrian para pendoa semakin panjang, ketiganya buru-buru melangkah menjauh sambil melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tak meminta hal yang muluk-muluk. Hanya berharap semoga tahun depan menjadi tahun yang baik untuk semuanya."

Seishirou menganggukan kepala seolah-olah telah menebaknya. "Lalu, Sei. Apa yang kau pinta?"

Sang Adik mengangkat bahu acuh. Diusap-usap kedua telapak tangan yang terekspos bebas, lalu meniup-niupnya sejenak, membuat uap hangat tampak dari mulut dan hidungnya. "Tidak ada yang pasti. Menurutku _Hatsumode_ bukanlah saat kita meminta sesuatu kepada _Kami-sama_, melainkan berterima kasih atas satu tahun yang ada. Lagipula, dibanding berdoa di malam tahun baru, logikanya kita bisa berdoa kapanpun dan dimanapun."

"Seijuurou-kun sama sekali tak paham apa itu makna dari kata romantis," Tetsuya menyela sambil menghela nafas. Jawaban yang lugas tadi berhasil membuat perasaannya agak sebal karena merasa Seijuurou menyindirnya.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari Seishirou. "Kau benar. Aku juga berpikir begitu." Imbuh Seishirou membenarkan pendapat sang Adik.

"Kedua Akashi-kun benar-benar tak romantis,"

"Lalu apa makna romantis dalam kamusmu, Tetsuya?" tanya Seishirou iseng. Ketiganya berbelok di sebuah perempatan dan mulai melewati jalan menanjak menuju blok dimana mereka tinggal.

Sambil berpikir, Kuroko menengadah dan menghitung berapa bintang yang ia temukan. Semenit penuh mereka hanya terdiam, berjalan lambat-lambat. Si kembar setia menanti jawaban pemuda berambut biru yang berjalan di tengah-tengah keduanya.

"Romantis itu..." Kuroko terdiam lagi, "aku sendiri tak terlalu paham. Tapi menurutku mendoakan kebahagiaan orang lain yang berharga bisa terbilang romantis. Karena itu saat berdoa, aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaan orang-orang yang kusayangi." Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah datar yang merona karena udara dingin.

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, kedua Akashi itu hanya terdiam memandangi wajahnya.

Sadar akan respon hening itu, langkah Kuroko terhenti. Ditatapnya sepasang anak kembar itu bergantian. "Sekarang katakan kepadaku, kenapa Seijuurou-kun dan Seishirou-kun tiba-tiba kembali tanpa mengatakan apapun sebelumnya? Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Tebakan yang akhirnya ditanyakan itu membuat si kembar terhenyak.

Sedetik, keduanya saling melempar tatapan yang mengatakan kau-saja-yang-bilang satu sama lain. Tapi di detik berikutnya mereka sama-sama menghela nafas pelan.

"Akashi-kun...?" Kuroko masih menanti jawaban mereka.

Diam sejenak. Lalu Seijuurou dan Seishirou menatap Kuroko sejurus.

"Tetsuya...kau harus kembali ke Kyoto bersama dengan kami."

Mata Kuroko melebar sempurna saat kalimat itu dikatakan bersamaan oleh si kembar. Kalau ia berada di saat-saat yang dulu, ketika suara-suara si kembar hanyalah imajinasi saja, mungkin Kuroko akan menghela nafas lega. Tapi ini bukan delusi yang biasa. Ini kenyataan.

Si kembar telah mengatakan satu hal yang mengejutkan dan Kuroko benar-benar tak paham. Kenapa semua begitu setiba-tiba seperti ini? Bukankah si kembar yang sengaja memisahkan diri darinya untuk saling menjaga hati masing-masing?

Tapi...

"Tetsuya, kau mendengarnya 'kan?" Seishirou memecah keheningan.

Mata Kuroko mengerjap sekali. Ia menatap Seishirou heran, lalu menatap Seijuurou berikutnya. "Kalian...bercanda 'kan?"

Tatapan Seijuurou mendingin. "Kami serius. Tetsuya, kau harus ikut pulang dengan kami ke Kyoto. Dan ucapan kami itu...absolut."

Tidak...

Apa yang terjadi sekarang...?

.

.

To be continued to Sixteen Years Old part 2~

* * *

Minna maaf baru bisa apdet sekarang ^^ Smoga alurnya nggak terlalu cepet karena fic ini ngambil tiap usia mereka masing2. tapi tenang fic ini ngga akan panjang. rencananya cuma akan ada 6 chapteran aja (renacana). Semoga bisa menikmatinya. Makasih utk yg ripiu di chapter sebelumnya, yaa.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**P.S : **Penjelasan untuk yang bingung dengan permainan alur di fic ini. Karena Cutest Lovey ini memang sengaja menggunakan pelompatan alur seenak author /ditimpukin/ jadi antara part 1 dan part 2 ini beda time-setting. Disini sengaja baru dikisahkan kenapa mereka berpisah dan apa yang mereka lakukan ketika berpisah. Juga alasannya... Semoga reader-tachi yang bingung bisa sedikit paham. Maaf karena cerita yang membingungkan ini, T^T At least, makasih untuk yg review di chapter sebelumnya dan maaf ga bisa dibalas satu-persatu. Semoga penjelasan di awal ini bisa membantu.

* * *

**Cutest Lovey**

**.**

**AkaKuroAka**

**Friendship-Romance**

_**Alternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, implishit Sho-ai are possible here**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Sixteen Years Old : Before... (Goodbye, Tetsuya)**

**Part 2**

**(Lanjutan dari Sixteen Years Old part 1/Ch4)**

**WARNING!**

**Dikarenakan fic ini menggunakan alur waktu yang lompat-lompat, semoga reader-tachi memahaminya.**

**.**

**.**

_"Jadi aku akan pulang ke Kyoto. Aku tak memaksamu untuk mengikutiku jika kau tetap ingin berada di Tokyo."_

_Dada Kuroko berdegup begitu cepat saat ia mendengar kalimat itu dari balik tembok. Suara Seishirou begitu berat. Begitu menyesakkan. Kentara sekali si pengucap sendiri tak ingin mengatakannya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Mereka harus melakukannya. Mereka harus berpisah—mungkin. Perpisahan ini demi mereka masing-masing juga 'kan?  
_

_"Seishirou," Kali ini suara Seijuurou._

_Lalu hening mengisi dapur dibalik tempat Kuroko berdiri. Keheningan menyebalkan yang membuat Kuroko semakin tegang. Setiap detik yang terlewati seperti menunggu satu keputusan mematikan. Diam-diam tangan Kuroko terkepal sempurna. Buku-buku jarinya memutih dan kedua matanya terpejam erat ketika menanti jawaban dari Seijuurou.  
_

_"Aku...mengerti."_

_Satu jawaban itu sungguh menghancurkan dada Kuroko._

_"Aku akan ikut denganmu ke Kyoto."_

_Benar. Mereka memang harus berpisah—mungkin._

~OoOoO~

Jika boleh, Kuroko ingin hari itu tak pernah ada. Malam dimana satu keputusan tentang perpisahan itu akhirnya ditetapkan mungkin akan lebih baik jika hanya mimpi saja. Lalu ketika ia tersadar, si kembar masih ada di sisinya. Jika saja bisa ia ingin lari. Tapi hidup itu pilihan, tak semua hal akan berjalan seperti harapannya. _Jika boleh ada pertemuan, jelas perpisahan juga diperkenankan_. Terima kasih, Kuroko kini membenci satu kalimat itu.

Hidup ini tak akan berjalan semudah impiannya.

.

.

"Kami akan masuk ke Rakuzan _Koukou_..."

Kuroko sudah tahu. Ia mendengar semuanya. Tapi wajahnya seperti biasa—masih datar. Meski saat itu hatinya benar-benar sakit dan kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Kuroko masih harus bersikap wajar. Ia harus berpura-pura tak tahu apapun karena memang itulah yang kedua Akashi pikirkan kala itu. Jadi saat Seishirou mengatakannya, Kuroko pun memilih memasang _poker face_ andalannya.

"Rakuzan?" Gerakan Kuroko yang tengah meletakkan gelas bersih di rak pengering terhenti sebentar. Tubuhnya mematung memandangi gemericik air dari westafel. Hanya beberapa detik dan akhirnya ia berbalik untuk memandangi Seishirou yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

Pemuda bermanik dwi-warna itu tersenyum sekenanya. Terkesan dipaksakan, lebih tepat. Dengan dagunya, Seishirou menunjuk ke luar dapur. Mengisyaratkan bagi Kuroko untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa berbicara apapun, si rambut biru pun menurut setelah melepas apron putih yang sempat ia kenakan. Ketika berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dada Kuroko berdebar cepat. Ia tahu hari ini akan tiba cepat atau lambat sejak si kembar memutuskan untuk pulang ke Kyoto.

Hari itu adalah sekarang.

Kini ketiga penghuni rumah itu duduk di ruang tengah. Seijuurou tampak asyik dengan bidak-bidak Shogi di atas meja. Pembicaraan itupun dimulai...

"Kau bilang akan melanjutkan sekolah ke Seirin _Koukou_ 'kan?" Seishirou bertanya sambil menatap Kuroko sejurus.

Kuroko mengangguk sekali.

"Aku dan Seijuurou akan kembali ke Kyoto dan melanjutkan ke Rakuzan." Untuk satu kalimat itu gerakan tangan Seijuurou terhenti. Ia tak menatap Kuroko ataupun sang Kakak—lebih memilih untuk menjadi pendengar selama beberapa saat. Akhirnya Seishirou melanjutkan, "Kami tak akan meminta Tetsuya untuk mengikuti pilihan ini."

"Jadi," Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "tak ada perintah bagiku untuk menuruti keputusan ini 'kan?" Sebenarnya cukup sakit melontarkan pertanyaan semacam ini. Kuroko tahu ia benci tiap kali si kembar menjadikan sesuatu sebagai perintah. Tapi ketika satu keputusan semacam ini dibuat tanpa ada embel-embel perintah, entah kenapa Kuroko merasa dirinya bagai dibuang.

Tidak. Kuroko tak boleh berpikir seperti ini. Keputusan si kembar untuk menjauh darinya cukup logis. Mereka ingin menjaga hati masing-masing. Hati Seijuurou, hati Seishirou, hati Kuroko. Perasaan cinta di hati si kembar, jika tak segera dikendalikan hanya akan membawa masalah semakin besar. Inilah salahnya jika sepasang anak kembar mencintai objek yang sama. Objek yang tak bisa dibagi untuk berdua.

_Ya. Bepikirlah demi kebaikan mereka berdua, Kuroko Tetsuya._

Seishirou menggeleng. "Ini pilihan yang tak bisa kami jadikan perintah, Tetsuya." Diam-diam ia menendang kaki Seijuurou, mengisyaratkan kepada sang Adik untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Yang ditendang akhirnya mengalihkan tatapan dari papan Shogi menuju Kuroko. "Tetsuya," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Jika kami mengatakan kau harus ikut ke Rakuzan, apa kau akan mengikutinya?"

Kening Seishirou mengkerut. Kuroko terdiam.

"Sei?"

Pemuda bermanik biru langit itu kembali tersenyum. Kini ia menggeleng. "Aku memiliki tujuanku sendiri, Seijuurou-kun. Aku...ingin melangkah di jalanku sendiri. Mencoba sesuatu tanpa kalian berdua."

Kuroko berbohong.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Seijuurou. Gantian sekarang hatinya yang teriris mendengar jawaban seperti tadi. Rasa-rasanya seperti ia dan Seishirou yang kini dibuang oleh Tetsuya mereka.

Keinginan bermain Shogi lenyap. Seijuurou menarik nafas dan menatap Kuroko dalam-dalam. "Tetsuya...kau akan baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Seijuurou menangkap satu sinar kekhawatiran dari sepasang obsidian _aquamarine_ milik pemuda dihadapannya.

Tapi ucapan yang meluncur berbeda dengan sinar mata itu. Kuroko justru tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja..."

Senyum menyakitkan untuk masing-masing ketiganya.

~OoOoO~

Awalnya memang Kuroko yakin bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Paling tidak setengah hatinya berusaha untuk yakin, jika hidup sendiri tanpa si kembar pun bukan hal berat baginya. Itu awalnya. Sayangnya satu bulan penuh setelah mereka hidup terpisah, ternyata ucapan baik-baik saja itu ibarat ilusi semata.

_Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah baik-baik saja._

KRRIIING!

Tubuh Kuroko tersentak pagi itu saat lengkingan nyaring jam weker membangunkannya. Dalam sekejap ia sudah duduk, merasakan pening di kepala karena bangun tiba-tiba dan melebarkan mata saat menatap angka di jam wekernya.

Sial. Sudah nyaris jam setengah tujuh! Dia bisa terlambat!

"Kenapa Akashi-kun tak ada yang membangunkanku," gerutu Kuroko pelan sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Saat itu yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu; pergi ke sekolah sesegera mungkin. Ia tak mau terlambat mengingat baru satu bulan ia bertransformasi menjadi siswa SMU. Kuroko tak mau mendapat predikat tukang telat di tahun pertamanya.

Selesai menggosok gigi dan mengenakkan _gakuran_ hitam Seirin, Kuroko lantas menyambar tas sekolah yang teronggok di atas meja belajar. Buru-buru pemuda itu berlari keluar kamar dan menyusuri tangga menuju lantai bawah, kemudian masuk ke dapur yang merangkap ruang makan.

"Selamat pa—"

Suaranya terhenti.

Kosong.

"—gi..."

Tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu.

Mendadak sepasang manik biru langitnya berubah kelam. Hampa. Kuroko biasanya memang tak terlalu menunjukkan emosi apapun. Tapi ekspresi yang kali ini tercetak bukanlah kosong seperti hari-hari biasanya. Wajahnya tampak begitu kesepian.

Senyum miris menghiasi wajahnya saat ia menggaruk belakang kepala yang sesungguhnya tak gatal.

Kuroko bergumam pelan, "Bodoh. Mereka 'kan di Kyoto..."

~OoOoO~

"Tuan Muda," Seorang _butler_ berpakaian lengkap; jas hitam dan berkacamata, membukakan pintu sebuah Sedan hitam dihadapan Seijuurou dan Seishirou. Pria paruh baya itu membungkuk hormat saat kedua Tuan Mudanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan sang Sopir segera menjalankan benda hitam itu menjauh dari halaman luas rumah utama keluarga Akashi.

Tak satupun dari Seijuurou ataupun Seishirou yang berbicara. Entah kenapa kursi panjang tempat keduanya duduk terasa begitu lapang. Kalau dulu, biasanya salah satu dari si kembar akan duduk di depan dan Kuroko Tetsuya mengisi satu tempat yang tersisa.

Itu dulu...

"Satu bulan," Seishirou membuka pembicaraan di dalam mobil. Saat ini tatapannya fokus dengan jalanan yang ada di luar, beberapa mobil, pejalan kaki juga apapun yang tampak disana. Pantulan sosok Seijuurou di kaca mobil juga menarik perhatiannya.

Sedangkan si manik merah yang duduk disisinya hanya sibuk membaca buku tebal di pangkuannya. Ia mendengar apa yang Seishirou katakan, tapi enggan menanggapi sang Kakak karena sebagai saudara kembarnya, Seijuurou paham betul apa yang Seishirou maksudkan.

"Tetsuya pasti kesiangan," Kali ini Seishirou terkekeh tipis dan hal itu membuat Seijuurou meliriknya datar.

"Kau merindukannya? Bukannya ide untuk menjauh itu keputusanmu?"

"Aku tak menyesal," Seishirou bergumam pelan. Kali ini ia menoleh ke arah Seijuurou dan mencermati tatapan datar yang tampak di sepasang manik _deep crimson_ milik sang Adik. "Sei, apa menurutmu Tetsuya baik-baik saja?"

Kembali Seijuurou menjatuhkan perhatiannya ke deretan kalimat yang tercetak di atas lembaran kertas putih itu. Sejenak ia hanya membaca beberapa kata seraya memikirkan jawaban untuk Seishirou. Lelah dengan otak yang tak sejalan dengan hati, akhirnya ditutup buku itu sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku percaya bahwa Tetsuya mungkin baik-baik saja," Kalimatnya menggantung sejenak, "yang kukhawatirkan justru diriku sendiri." Kini maniknya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit mobil yang bergetar halus.

Seishirou masih menunggu lanjutan jawaban Seijuurou.

"Aku khawatir apa aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa Tetsuya."

Itu jugalah yang mengusik Seishirou belakangan ini. Mereka berdua bisa saja bersikap santai dan tenang dengan keadaan semacam ini. Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hati masing-masing, disana masih ada satu celah kosong yang begitu rapuh hanya karena ketiadaan Kuroko Tetsuya di sisi keduanya. Inilah yang membuat Seishirou memilih menjauh dari Kuroko. Ia ingin membuang sisi rapuh itu. Kerapuhan yang perlahan muncul saat cinta menggerogoti jiwanya.

"Kau akan ikut klub basket?" Seishirou bertanya pelan.

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Tetsuya akan masuk ke klub basket juga."

"Hanya itu caramu untuk mencari celah agar bisa menemuinya, ya?" Kini Seishirou terkekeh mengejek.

"Apa kau akan ikut denganku, Sei?"

"Tidak." Sekali lagi Seishirou menatap keluar jendela. "Aku memilih memperhatikannya dari jauh—seperti biasa. Kau, aku dan Tetsuya. Kita bertiga harus belajar mulai dari sekarang untuk hidup di jalan masing-masing. Sampai saat dimana kita membawa Tetsuya kembali ke sisi kita."

Seijuurou terdiam menyimak.

Tatapan mata yang terpantul dari manik _gold-crimson_ Seishirou cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Seijuurou paham betul perasaan yang berkecamuk di dada sang Kakak.

"Saat kita membawa Tetsuya pulang..." Seishirou tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Seijuurou menatap lagi buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia yang menuntaskan kalimat Seishirou, "Saat itu kita tak akan melepaskannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Saat itu juga kita bukan lagi kita yang sekarang."

Dan Seishirou tersenyum puas. "Kita bukan lagi anak-anak yang hanya bisa bermimpi dan berandai-andai saja. Kita harus bisa menjadi dewasa, agar bisa menjemput Tetsuya. Agar kita tidak kalah dari perasaan yang menyebalkan ini."

~OoOoO~

Suatu malam Kuroko hanya terdiam menatap bahan-bahan yang baru saja ia beli di minimarket sepulang sekolah. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu membiasakan diri memasak apapun lagi karena toh ia hanya sendiri. Memasak untuk siapa? Belanja untuk apa? Kuroko bisa membeli sarapan siap jadi di minimarket saat pergi ke sekolah dan membeli _vanilla shake_ di Maji Burger sepulang sekolah untuk makan malamnya. Begitu saja cukup untuknya.

Tapi bukankah pepatah mengatakan bahwa suatu kebiasaan itu sulit dihentikan.

Itu benar. Buktinya, Kuroko selalu berhenti di minimarket tanpa ia sadari beberapa hari sekali untuk sekedar belanja sesuatu yang sebenarnya belum dibutuhkannya. Membeli perlengkapan rumah yang sebenarnya tak lagi ia perlukan. Lalu berakhir dengan kegiatan yang sama; memperhatikan belanjaannya tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tiga buah sikat gigi berbeda warna (merah, emas dan biru), beberapa kaleng cola, pasta, bubuk pasta, bumbu _miso-shiru_, tofu dan beberapa jenis sayuran. Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan berbagai makanan ini? Lalu sikat gigi merah dan emas? Tofu?

Untuk apa?

"Lagi-lagi begini." Ditariknya satu kursi dan Kuroko menjatuhkan diri disana sambil mendesah frustasi. "Kalau sudah masuk ke minimarket aku selalu lupa dengan apa yang kubeli." Kini diraihnya bungkusan tofu dan diperhatikannya dengan wajah datar.

Untuk apa ia membeli tofu? Di rumah ini, hanya si kembar Akashi yang memakan tofu.

"Aku...benar-benar payah,"

Sekali lagi Kuroko menghela nafas. Sambil meletakkan tofu di atas meja, Kuroko pun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Biasanya, jika dulu ia melakukan hal ini, aroma segar _mint_ akan tercium jelas di cuping hidungnya. Tapi kini tak lagi.

"_Jangan menghela nafas, Tetsuya. Kau seperti kakek usia lima puluh tahun,"_

DEG.

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya saat suara itu samar-sama terdengar. Entah Seijuurou atau Seishirou, Kuroko tak terlalu minat mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara tadi. Namun saat ia memperhatikan dapur yang ia dapati hanya kekosongan.

Ia hanya sendirian. Selalu seperti itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya hati Kuroko terasa sakit setelah hampir satu bulan lebih ia hidup seperti ini. Tapi tidak. Kuroko adalah laki-laki dan laki-laki tak boleh menangis, itu yang selalu si kembar katakan padanya jika Kuroko hendak menangis dulu.

"_Laki-laki tak boleh menangis, seberat apapun beban yang mereka bawa—Ayah selalu bilang begitu. Jadi kami sekalipun tak pernah menangis sekalipun saat itu kami merindukan Mama." Si kecil Seijuurou memandangi Kuroko dengan sepasang mata bulat polosnya. Kedua tangannya berkacak dengan gaya sok dan ia menatap Kuroko tajam. Tatapan mengintimidasi namun tersirat kelembutan didalamnya._

_Sepasang manik biru Kuroko mengerjap untuk menghapus air mata yang hendak mengalir lagi. "Jadi...aku tak boleh menangis?" Ia masih berjongkok di antara tempat tidur dan lemari di dalam kamarnya. Menangis karena merindukan sang Ibu yang telah dua tahun meninggalkannya._

_Yang bermanik dwi-warna mengangguk membenarkan. "Iya. Tidak boleh. Tetsuya tak boleh menangis. Lagipula kenapa harus menangis? Kami 'kan ada disini, bersama Tetsuya. Kami akan melindungi Tetsuya. Jadi tak perlu takut lagi, ya?" Ia berjongkok di depan Kuroko dan mengulurkan tangan kecilnya._

_Perlahan senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Kuroko. "Apa Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun berjanji?"_

"_Iya." Jawab si kembar berbarengan. Saat itulah si kecil Kuroko memiliki keberanian meraih tangan si kecil Seishirou. Karena saat itu ia tahu, tangan-tangan kecil yang senantiasa menggenggam dan mengusir rasa takut dari dirinya adalah tangan yang akan selalu melindunginya._

_Selalu bersama dengannya._

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata ketika ia merasakan perih mulai mengusiknya.

Tidak. Kuroko tak boleh menangis. Ia sudah bilang akan baik-baik saja. Ia memutuskan tetap di Tokyo demi memberikan waktu bagi si kembar untuk membenahi perasaan yang menghantui keduanya terhadap Kuroko. Demi itu, Kuroko tak boleh egois. Kuroko harus bisa berjuang hidup tanpa si kembar di sisinya.

Dia harus bisa tegar sampai hari dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan dua orang paling berharga baginya itu.

Meski berat...

~OoOoO~

Suara bola basket yang memantul di _gym_ kosong itu menjadi satu-satunya musik di telinga Seijuurou. Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri tak jauh dari ring—masih di wilayah lingkaran dalam. Setelah beberapa kali men-_dribble_, Seijuurou menangkap bola. Pemuda itu menatap ring sejurus dan melemparkannya. Benda oranye bulat tadi melambung tinggi kemudian membentuk sebuah sudut lengkung imajiner di udara dan masuk dengan mulusnya ke dalam ring basket.

Tembakan sukses—seperti biasa.

Tatapan mata Seijuurou hanya datar—seperti biasa.

Sampai sebuah langkah kaki yang masuk ke dalam _gym_ mengusik ketenangan pemuda itu. Namun tanpa menoleh pun, Seijuurou tahu siapa pelakukanya. Hanya satu orang yang berani mengusik kedamaiannya di _gym_ di saat-saat seperti ini.

Bunyi _dribble_ bola lain terdengar di belakang Seijuurou. "Seperti biasa," Kini suara Seishirou.

Enggan, sang Adik menoleh dan melihat sang Kakak yang sudah asyik men-_dribble_ bola basket dan berlari ke arahnya. Bagaikan reflek seorang pemain basket, Seijuurou langsung memasang posisi bertahan saat Seishirou berhenti di hadapannya.

_One-on-one._

Seishirou tersenyum kecil masih sambil men-_dribble_ bola. "Mau menghentikanku?"

"Sudah jelas 'kan?"

Saat Seishirou tahu sang Adik akan menepis bolanya, pemuda itu segera mundur dan memutar bola basket di belakang punggung—mengubah tangan yang men-_dribble_ menjadi tangan kiri dan mengecoh gerakan Seijuurou. Si pemilik manik hetero itu berlari menjauhi ring dan Seijuurou mengejarnya dengan cepat.

Ketika tatapan mata Seijuurou menajam—ia tengah membaca gerakan Seishirou— saat itu ia menemukan celah untuk merebut bola. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, tangannya menyambar bola yang lengah dari telapak tangan Seishirou dan mengambil alih. Kini gantian Seijuurou yang menguasai si oranye bulat dan berlari ke arah ring basket. Seishirou langsung mengejarnya.

Saat Seijuurou sudah bersiap melempar bola basket ditangannya, Seishirou langsung menepis bola itu kuat dan membuat benda bulat tersebut menggelinding jauh ke luar lapangan.

_Out._

Peluh menetes dari kening mereka. Meski permainan itu tak seberapa, nafas mereka sempat tersenggal-senggal. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali Seishirou tak bertanding _one-on-one_ dengan Seijuurou. Sejak tim Rakuzan menjuarai _Inter-high_, jam latihan anggota tim basket semakin gila-gilaan dan Seishirou yang tak bergabung dengan tim basket lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan gadis-gadis penggemarnya ketimbang bermain basket dengan sang Adik.

Seishirou tersenyum puas. "Kemampuanku tak buruk juga,"

Seijuurou hanya mendengus pelan sambil menyeka peluh yang menetes dari dagunya.

"Lusa _Winter-cup_," Seishirou kembali bicara sambil meregangkan otot pinggangnya sejenak kemudian menatap Seijuurou lagi. "Kau akan bertemu dengan Tetsuya lagi."

"Sebagai musuh."

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Seishirou. "Benar. Setelah tak saling memberi kabar sejak kita kembali ke Kyoto, kurasa Tetsuya pun mengalami banyak perubahan. Kau dan aku selalu memperhatikannya selama ini meski hanya melalui video pertandingan Seirin melawan tim-tim kuat."

Gantian satu seringai muncul di wajah Seijuurou. "Aku masih harus bersabar untuk melawannya. Kami akan bertemu di final _Winter-cup_ nanti."

Sontak sang Kakak terkekeh mendengar pernyataan itu. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu mengatakan sesuatu seakan-akan kau telah mengetahuinya, Sei." Balasnya sambil menepuk pundak sang Adik. Dalam keadaan seperti ini saja Seishirou terkadang berlagak sebagai seorang Kakak sepenuhnya.

Seijuurou sendiri tak tahu darimana kepercayaan itu muncul. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa dirinya dan Kuroko akan berhadapan di final. Berhadapan sebagai lawan. Menunggu saat itu saja rasanya ia semakin tidak sabar. Berada di lapangan yang sama dengan Kuroko setelah lama mereka berpisah. Ini sungguh perasaan yang aneh.

Karena sang Adik hanya diam, Seishirou tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau kalah dari Tetsuya?"

Diliriknya Seishirou tajam. "Aku tak akan kalah."

"_Jika_, Sei. _Jika_."

Seolah-olah menyadari kata perumpamaan itu, Seijuurou hanya tersenyum sinis. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sei. Kau dan aku... Kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk menatap hidup yang lebih jauh. Jika Tetsuya mengalahkanku pun mungkin aku bisa sedikit bangga padanya. Lagipula, memang hanya Tetsuya yang bisa mengalahkanku sejak dulu. Sejak hari dimana kita mengikat janji dengannya, sejak itu juga kita selalu dikalahkan olehnya."

Seishirou mengangguk membenarkan. "Sebentar lagi... Kita bisa membawanya pulang."

Tetsuya mereka...

Setelah mencoba hidup berbulan-bulan seolah-olah eksistansi Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah ada, sepertinya ini saatnya bagi si kembar Akashi untuk kembali ke hadapan pemuda yang berharga bagi mereka.

Mereka yang sekarang bukanlah anak-anak yang bisa kalah oleh egoisme cinta. Meski rasa itu tak pernah pudar, tapi mereka telah berusaha untuk mengolahnya ke sisi yang lebih bijaksana. Hidup tanpa Kuroko membuat mereka belajar bahwa tak segala yang mereka inginkan bisa mereka dapatkan. Jadi kelak, jika Kuroko memang harus meninggalkan sisi mereka, si kembar yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kedengaran jahat dan egois dalam artian lain, karena bagaimanapun demi menanamkan sifat seperti ini mereka berdua harus mengorbankan Kuroko dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Sengaja memotong hubungan diantara ketiganya.

Itulah alasan kenapa mereka memilih pergi dari Kuroko untuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya mereka menjemput pemuda itu untuk kembali pulang.

~OoOoO~

Tapi itu tentu tak mudah bagi Kuroko.

Kini, ketika si kembar tiba-tiba kembali dan mengatakan bahwa Kuroko harus ikut dengan mereka pulang ke Kyoto. Itu sungguh diluar prediksinya. Saat itu Kuroko hanya berpikir bahwa si kembar benar-benar menganggap perasaannya seperti boneka. Kuroko merasa dipermainkan.

Apa kedua Akashi itu tak pernah berpikir seburuk apa hidup Kuroko yang bahkan sampai detik ini ia masih sering mengalami delusi akan kehadiran si kembar di dekatnya. Lagi, tiba-tiba dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa Kuroko harus ikut ke Kyoto. Kuroko akan meninggalkan Seirin, meninggalkan teman-temannya?

Ini membuat Kuroko tak paham dengan pola pikir kedua Tuan Muda itu.

"A-apa?" Suaranya tercekat.

Butiran-butiran salju turun perlahan dari langit. Tapi tak satupun dari ketiga pemuda itu yang menggubrisnya. Mereka hanya berdiri di sisi jalan, di bawah lampu penerangan dengan saling berpandangan.

"Apa masih belum jelas, Tetsuya? Kau akan pulang ke Kyoto bersama kami. Karena itu kami katakan malam ini malam terakhir. Malam terakhirmu ada di Tokyo." Seijuurou yang menjawab datar.

Satu langkah, Kuroko mundur. Kepalanya menggeleng frsutasi. "Kalian bercanda 'kan? Kenapa aku harus ikut ke Kyoto setiba-tiba begini?"

"Karena kami memerintahkannya."

Oke. Seishirou mungkin salah mengambil kata-kata sekarang.

"Perintah...?" Kening Kuroko mengkerut tak mengerti. "Karena Akashi-kun memerintah, jadi aku harus menurut?"

Saat itu sadarlah si kembar ada yang aneh dari setiap gelagat dan pertanyaan yang Kuroko lontarkan saat ini. Hati mereka tercekat saat menatap sepasang manik _baby blue_ yang terus mengerjap berkali-kali. Kelihatan sekali Kuroko berusaha mengusir air mata yang memaksa menetes.

"Te—"

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan sebenarnya?!" Kuroko berteriak.

Jelas si kembar tercengang. Kuroko tak pernah lagi berteriak kepada mereka entah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan ketika pemuda tenang itu berteriak, jelaslah kalau hatinya benar-benar kacau dan berantakan. Tapi mengacaukan hati Kuroko tak masuk dalam rencana si kembar jelas saja.

"Tetsuya—"

"Apa kalian pikir aku ini mainan?!"

Beberapa orang yang melintas mulai menatap mereka dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Aku...Aku..." Suara Kuroko bergetar. "Kalian tak tahu seperti apa hidupku saat kalian berdua pergi ke Kyoto. Tapi demi kalian, aku berusaha untuk tetap baik-baik saja. Aku berusaha menjalani hidupku senormal mungkin karena aku tahu alasan kalian pergi adalah untuk diriku juga! Aku mencoba bertahan meski sering kali aku nyaris gila karena kesepian! Kalian tahu sedalam apa akau merindukan kalian?!" Ditatapnya si kembar marah. "Aku sekuat mungkin menahannya karena aku ingin Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun juga belajar hidup terpisah dariku! Belajar mengenyahkan rasa cinta sialan itu dari hati kalian sehingga harus menumbalkanku!" Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko Tetsuya berbicara kasar kepada orang lain. Tapi persetanlah dengan tata krama, hatinya terlalu kacau untuk sekedar berpikir dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

Tubuh Seijuurou dan Seishirou terpaku. Mereka tak pernah mengatakan alasan kenapa mereka harus berpisah dari Kuroko kepada pemuda itu. Tapi ternyata pemuda itu telah mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya. Dan itu membuat si kembar akhirnya tahu kalau Kuroko mungkin saja sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Mengetahui sedalam apa perasaan yang tumbuh di hati kedua Akashi itu terhadap sahabat masa kecil mereka. Pikiran ini hanya membuat kedua Tuan Muda Akashi itu kehilangan kata-kata untuk berbicara. Tubuh mereka bagai terpasung di atas aspal dan hanya diperuntukkan menonton amarah Kuroko yang masih meledak.

"Tapi jika tiba-tiba kalian muncul dan bilang akan membawaku ke Kyoto, aku tak bisa terima! Aku memiliki kehidupanku disini, kehidupan tanpa kalian berdua! Kenapa kalian egois sekali? Satu hal yang tak pernah berubah, Akashi-kun selalu memperlakukanku seperti boneka yang pantas ditinggal dan dipungut lagi dengan begitu mudah!" Setelah mengatakannya Kuroko langsung berjalan bergegas meninggalkan sepasang anak kembar yang masih mematung di pinggir jalan.

Salju sudah bertumpuk di atas kepala merah dan bahu mereka berdua. Punggung kecil Kuroko tampak semakin jauh dan perlahan melebur dengan salju dan kegelapan malam. Tak satupun dari si kembar yang bisa berucap atas apa yang mereka lihat saat itu. Jangankan bicara, menggerakkan tubuh saja mustahil. Mengejar Kuroko apalagi.

Kuroko marah. Kuroko kecewa. Kuroko sedih. Ia kesepian. Dan itu mungkin perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini karena ulah si kembar yang begitu egoisnya memutuskan apapun tanpa menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kuroko. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup mereka, Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seishirou merasa berantakan.

Mungkin inilah perasaan yang Kuroko rasakan saat ia tahu si kembar ingin meninggalkannya untuk belajar mengenyahkan rasa cinta dari hati mereka. Kecewa, hancur, sedih dan kesepian. Ternyata mereka bertiga masihlah anak-anak... Tak ada yang berubah meski kini mereka berusia enam belas tahun.

.

.

To be continued to the Chapter 6 / last part from Sixteen Years Old / last chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

**Special Thanks to;**

**Yuna Seijuurou, sukikawai-chan, aeon zealot lucifer, , Akashi Keita, .7, evilfish1503, mikkinekonyann, tooru12, Aoi-Umay, Aliyss, el Aqruello, Ruki, jeruk,mikan, Azure'Czar, Kirushina Iru, Shiori Kurotsu, ElisaYumi98, nanodayo-san, Seijuurou Eisha, KUROKOLOVERS, Zelvaren Yuvrezla, Alenta93, GerhardGeMi, Lunette Athella, Shirouta Tsuki, MilkyUke, Hyorikazu, aidenfishy, Namikaze Bluer, Harukaze Sora, deremacchiato, hi aidi, fujiwara shion, , YumeYuumei CrystalFlee, rea, akanemori, chii, Himawari Wia, Ichika07, Lee Kibum, tetsuya kurosaki, Myadorabletetsuya, Angel Muaffi, Sannur, alanh, Kitami Misaki, Toto, .5872682, Miracle-ren, RizqikanayaPutri, Guest-san-tachi, all silent readers, all followers and all favorites.**

* * *

Kagami Taiga sama sekali tak tahu sejak kapan Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri di depan gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Yang ia tahu, malam itu Kuroko berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Itu juga alasan Kuroko meminta Kagami mengatakan kepada anggota Seirin bahwa dirinya tak bisa ikut _Hatsumode_ bersama. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia ada disana?

Hanya saja Kagami sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk bertanya macam-macam.

Karena ketika Kagami menghampiri Kuroko dengan panik. Saat itu jugalah tubuh kecil dihadapannya limbung dan jatuh pingsan.

Kuroko demam.

**Cutest Lovey**

**.**

**AkaKuroAka**

_**Friendship-Romance**_

_**Alternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Implishit Shonen-ai are possible here**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sixteen Years Old : Forever…Together**

**Part 3**

**(Lanjutan dari Sixteen Years Old part 2/Ch5)**

**LAST!**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata Kuroko benar-benar terasa berat. Nafasnya juga sesak. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan tapi juga kepanasan di saat yang bersamaan. Jika bukan karena cahaya matahari pagi yang mengusik kegelapan di balik kelopak matanya, mungkin Kuroko akan tetap setia tertidur sampai ia merasa tubuhnya lebih baik.

Enggan berlama-lama terpejam, matanya terbuka perlahan. Sekali Kuroko mengerjapkan mata untuk membiasakan terpaan sinar matahari dari balik jendela besar di kamar…

Tunggu. Kamar siapa?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Satu suara menginterupsi kebingungan Kuroko. Saat itu juga Kagami sudah masuk ke dalam kamar minimalis yang sederhana sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas air, obat dan semangkuk bubur hangat.

Pemuda tinggi itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur seraya meletakkan nampan di pangkuannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kuroko?"

"Kagami-kun?"

"Kau kaget?" Kagami tampaknya bisa menebak keheranan Kuroko. "Semalam kau pingsan. Tubuhmu demam tinggi dan kurasa kau harus istirahat sebentar disini. Aku melihatmu di depan apartemenku. Berapa lama kau berdiri disana?"

Pemuda berambut biru itu memilih menunduk. "Maaf mereporkan, Kagami-kun."

Kagami berdecak. Satu tangannya terulur untuk mengacak rambut Kuroko hati-hati karena tak mau membuat anak itu semakin pusing. "Masih pusing?" Tangannya kini berhenti di kening Kuroko yang menengadah untuk menatapnya. Sepasang manik rubi Kagami kini meneliti wajah pucat di depannya. "Masih demam."

"_Etto_, Kagami-kun—"

"Kau istirahat dulu disini." Kagami menyela. "Aku memang tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku juga tak ingin bertanya karena kondisimu masih belum baik. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur, makanlah." Kagami memindahkan nampan di pangkuannya menjadi ke pangkuan Kuroko.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan," Lagi-lagi kalimat yang sama.

Seulas senyum muncul di sudut bibir Kagami. Pemuda itu berdiri sambil menghela nafas. "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau tak apa 'kan kutinggal sebentar?"

"Iya." Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa minum obatnya. Rasanya aneh sekali melihatmu sakit begini." Goda Kagami kemudian seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko. Saat itu, Kuroko sama sekali tak tahu bahwasannya ekspresi wajah Kagami yang tadi santai kini mengeras. Tatapannya seakan menyala dan menandakan bahwa ia tengah memendam sesuatu.

Kagami Taiga marah.

Sepeninggal Kagami, Kuroko segera meraih sendok bubur dan memakannya sedikit.

Matanya mengerjap perlahan saat bubur yang lembut dan gurih itu terasa di indera pengecapnya. Padahal Kagami itu laki-laki, tapi membuat bubur pun dia bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna. Benar-benar diluar bayangan.

Dan ada satu hal yang membuat Kuroko kembali memasukkan satu sendok ke dalam mulutnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sekarang. "Enak…" bisiknya sendirian.

Terakhir kali makan bubur, mungkin ketika Kuroko berada di Kyoto beberapa tahun yang lalu.

~OoOoO~

Ini adalah kejadian beberapa jam sebelum Kuroko bangun.

Saat itu Kagami tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, mengganti kompres di kening Kuroko yang panas tinggi. Nafas pemuda itu tersengal-senggal, keringat mengalir deras dan wajah Kuroko tampak kesakitan. Sebenarnya Kagami ingin menelepon seseorang—mungkin Riko. Tapi akhirnya ia urung mengingat kalau Kuroko pasti punya alasan kenapa dia menunggu Kagami di depan apartemennya entah untuk berapa jam.

Perasaan bersalah kini menyelimuti Kagami. Padahal awalnya ia kira Kuroko tengah berbahagia berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Paling tidak, itu yang Kagami bayangkan.

Sampai dering samar ponsel di mantel Kuroko membuyarkan lamunan Kagami. Segera disambarnya mantel yang tersampir di sudut tempat tidur. Kagami mengambil ponsel ber-_case_ biru _aqua_ itu dan melihat _caller ID_ yang tampak di layarnya.

-_Rumah_-

_Rumah?_ Kening Kagami mengkerut. _Apa itu berarti salah satu keluarga Kuroko?_

Meski awalnya ragu, pada akhirnya Kagami memutuskan menjawab panggilan itu. Mungkin Kagami bisa sedikit mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan bayangannya itu. Namun satu suara yang terdengar membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"_Tetsuya?_"

Suara yang familiar.

"Kau…" Kagami berbisik tertahan.

Suara itu terdiam. Lalu terdengar lagi, "_Siapa kau? Kau bukan Tetsuya? Dimana Tetsuya?_"

Ekor mata Kagami melirik tubuh Kuroko yang masih menggigil. Perlahan pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur karena tak mau membangunkan Kuroko. Ia kembali bertanya. "Sebelumnya. Apa yang bicara denganku ini…Akashi Seijuurou?"

Semoga saja bukan.

Suara itu tertawa mengejek. "_Bukan. Aku Akashi Seishirou._"

Bagus! Kalau begitu sekarang Kagami tengah berbicara dengan kakak kembar Akashi Seijuurou 'kan.

Suara di sebrang telepon terdiam selama beberapa detik. Baru saja Kagami ingin membuka suara, ia terhenti ketika Seishirou kembali bicara. "_Kau…Kagami Taiga?_" tebaknya tepat dan lagi-lagi Kagami merasa jantungnya berdegup cepat. Entah kenapa ia merasa ngeri padahal hanya bicara melalui telepon saja.

Akashi memang mengerikan.

"Iya." Jawab Kagami singkat.

"_Mana Tetsuya?_"

"Anak itu sedang tidur. Dia demam karena berdiri menungguku di luar entah berapa lama."

Sepertinya Seishirou terkejut dengan ucapan Kagami karena Kagami bisa mendengar suara benda berderak pelan di sebrang teleponnya. Seishirou tak langsung bicara juga. Seperti tadi, awalnya Kagami mau bicara lagi, tapi entah bagaimana Seishirou sudah kembali menginterupsi.

"_Dimana kau tinggal—katakan. Aku akan segera menjemput Tetsuya._"

Satu yang Kagami tahu, entah Seishirou ataupun Seijuurou, keduanya sama-sama hebat dalam memerintah orang lain. Kalimat tadi daripada disebut pertanyaan, entah kenapa dimulut Seishirou menjadi sebuah perintah tersirat, bukan?

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya,"

"_Huh?_"

Kagamu melirik Kuroko lagi. "Anak itu sepertinya ada masalah, jadi tolong izinkan dia menginap disini sebentar." Oh, ayolah! Kagami ingin sekali memukul kepalanya sendiri. Kenapa pula ia meminta izin kepada salah satu dari Akashi disana? Kuroko 'kan bukan anak mereka berdua!

"_Jangan bercanda,_" Suara Seishirou berdesis samar. "_Katakan dimana kau tinggal, Kagami Taiga._"

_Keras kepala…_

Disisi lain, saat itu Seishirou menyeringai tipis sambil bersandar di tembok. Manik heterokromatik miliknya menatap Seijuurou yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Menanti dengan sabar pembicaraan sang Kakak dengan cahaya baru Tetsuya-nya.

"_Bagaimana kalau kita_ one-on-one_?_" Kagami bicara hati-hati.

Mendadak Seishirou mengerutkan keningnya. Seijuurou yang melihatnya mulai penasaran dan berjalan mendekatinya. "_One-on-one_?" ulang Seishirou untuk memastikan dan dia dengar Kagami bergumam membenarkan.

_Menarik… _Batin Seishirou.

"Aku tak suka melakukan permainan tanpa pertaruhan, Kagami Taiga." Ujarnya. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan jika kau menang?"

Kagami tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kagami untuk benar-benar mencari jawaban yang tepat. Seishirou pun menunggu dengan sabar sampai akhirnya suara di seberang sana kembali terdengar.

"_Jauhi—ah, tidak. Tinggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya._"

Seishirou mematung. Matanya berkilat dingin sekarang.

"Apa?"

"_Jika aku menang, jangan pernah usik Kuroko lagi. Aku tak tahu alasan anak itu menemuiku, tapi kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang melukai hatinya dan aku tak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini. Jadi jika aku menang, kau—kalian berdua, lepaskan Kuroko._"

_Menarik… Menarik sekali…_

Seringaian tipis muncul di wajah Seishirou. "Baik. Tapi sebagai gantinya, jika aku yang menang maka kau dan timmu harus melepaskan Tetsuya dan…" suaranya sengaja diberi jeda sejenak, "kau pun harus keluar dari Seirin."

DEG.

Satu detik, Kagami diam saja.

Detik kedua, tetap tak ada jawaban apapun.

Ketika tiga detik berlalu, Seishirou mendengar Kagami menarik nafas untuk memantapkan diri. Lalu suaranya terdengar pasti.

"_Aku terima._"

~OoOoO~

Jam sepuluh pagi. Beruntung masih terhitung libur awal tahun jadi Kise, Midorima dan Aomine bisa turut datang ke acara 'Pertandingan Akashi Melawan Kagami'. Ah, agak berlebihan sepertinya. Tapi memang itu yang ditulis Akashi Seishirou di pesan yang ia kirim ke semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ (minus Kuroko dan Seijuurou). Sayangnya Murasakibara ada kegiatan dengan Himuro Tatsuya, jadi hanya dia yang tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Ada dua hal yang menarik disini; pertandingan Kagami melawan Akashi dan entah siapa Akashi yang akan turun melawan Kagami.

"Jika _one-one-one_ dengan Akashi, kurasa kau tak akan menang." Aomine bergumam sambil melirik Kagami yang sudah melakukan peregangan di kedua otot lengannya. "Ooi, kau serius dengan taruhan itu?"

"Demi Kuroko." Jawab Kagami pasti.

Kise yang duduk disamping Kagami meneliti postur tubuh si rambut merah yang hanya mengenakkan celana panjang olahraga dan kaos lengan pendek. "Kagamicchi tidak kedinginan, ya?"

"Aku justru terbakar." Senyum serius terpasang di wajah Kagami ketika ia menatap kedua Akashi yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat dua orang Akashi secara langsung. Agak mengerikan sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun satu Akashi saja sudah membuat anak kecil bisa menangis. Bagaimana kalau ada dua Akashi dengan kemampuan yang setipe dan kejeniusan yang sama?

Ini akan jadi _one-on-one_ yang tak terbayangkan.

Seijuurou; Kagami mengetahuinya karena kedua matanya berwarna _deep crimson_. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Kagami dengan ekspresi dingin. "Bagaimana kondisi Tetsuya?" tanyanya cepat.

"Masih agak demam. Aku tak bilang kalau aku akan bertemu kalian."

Saat itulah si Adik dari Akashi menghela nafas. Diliriknya Seishirou yang berjalan mendekat dan Midorima, yang akan ditugaskan sebagai wasit, sudah berdiri diantara mereka bertiga. Seijuurou kembali membuka suara untuk menjelaskan peraturan pertandingan itu.

"Seishirou yang akan melawanmu," bukanya dengan tenang, "Peraturannya mudah; siapa yang berhasil mencetak dua puluh angka lebih dulu, dia yang menang. Pertaruhan tetap dilakukan. Jika Seishirou kalah, kami akan melepaskan Tetsuya. Jika kau kalah.." Si Akashi Seijurou sengaja menggantung ucapannya dan perlahan seringai muncul di wajah Seishirou.

Kagami menelan ludah. Tangannya perlahan terkepal erat untuk memantapkan diri. "Kami—Seirin, akan melepaskan Kuroko dan aku akan keluar dari Seirin."

Aomine, Kise dan Midorima sontak melotot tak percaya.

"Tunggu, Akashi!" Midorima buru-buru menginterupsi. "Apa maksudnya dengan pertaruhan dan Kagami harus keluar dari Seirin? Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan-_nodayo_."

"Tidak, Shintarou." Seishirou yang menjawab. "Ini pas. Aku pribadi tak mau melakukan pertandingan tanpa pertaruhan. Bukannya menarik?" Seringai itu masih terpasang dan kini manik merah-emas miliknya memerangkap sosok tegap Kagami Taiga yang kelihatan mantap.

Seijuurou mundur. Kise dan Aomine memilih ikut tanpa berkomentar.

Sebagai satu-satunya yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi disini, Midorima sudah berada di antara Kagami dan Seishirou sambil menenteng bola oranye. Dadanya berdegup cepat, berharap pertandingan ini tak akan berlangsung lama dengan hasil yang menakutkan; keluarnya Kagami dari Seirin.

"_Tip off_," mulai sang wasit dan Midorima melempar bola basket tinggi ke udara.

Jelas Kagami yang meloncat lebih tinggi mampu mencapainya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja bola sudah dikuasai Kagami yang men-_dribble_-nya menjauh dari Seishirou yang masing berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Seishirou itu tipe yang menyebalkan," Seijuurou bergumam pelan, membuat Kise dan Aomine meliriknya.

"Aku pribadi-_ssu_ belum pernah benar-benar melihat Akashi bermain basket. _Nee_, Akashicchi. Apa kemampuannya sebanding dengan Akashicchi?" Tanya Kise khawatir.

Seijuurou tak langsung menjawab. Perlahan senyum tipis terkembang di sudut bibirnya. "Selama ini, akupun belum pernah melihat Seishirou bermain basket dengan serius meski melawanku. Tapi kali ini, Seishirou bilang ia akan bermain dengan serius karena Kagami adalah anak Seirin yang berhasil mengalahkan Rakuzan. Ini akan jadi pertandingan menarik…"

Tidak mungkin.

Aomine dan Kise sama-sama menelan ludah.

Mereka berdua tahu bahwa pertandingan ini akan jauh dari kata menarik. Lebih tepatnya, ini akan jadi pertandingan bunuh diri seorang Kagami Taiga. Dan saat keduanya berpikir begitu, suara peluit yang ditiup Midorima membuyarkan perhatian Aomine dan Kise. Ditatapnya bola basket yang memantul menjauh dari _ring_ dimana Kagami sudah berdiri dengan syok dan Seishirou menatapnya penuh kemenangan.

Tak satupun dari Kise dan Aomine yang melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Tapi mereka tahu, pertandingan baru mulai kurang dari satu menit dan Akashi Seishirou sudah memasukkan satu tembakan.

"Dua poin untuk Akashi." Suara Midorima mengudara bebas.

Benar. Ini hanya akan jadi pertandingan bunuh diri.

~OoOoO~

Kuroko memandangi ponselnya dalam keheningan. Tak ada pesan ataupun panggilan dari salah satu Akashi jadi Kuroko agak cemas. Namun buru-buru ditepisnya pikiran itu. Kuroko rasa ia pantas marah kali ini. Baginya, kelakuan kedua Akashi benar-benar melebihi batas. Memperlakukan Kuroko seperti barang atau boneka jelas keterlaluan. Untuk kali ini, sekali saja, Kuroko ingin bersikap keras kepala kepada mereka berdua.

Kuroko ingin mereka mengerti apa yang Kuroko rasakan.

Tidakkah cukup kesepian yang ia rasakan sembilan bulan sejak ia masuk ke Seirin _Koukou_? Tidakkah apa yang ia lakukan untuk bertahan hidup sendirian itu bisa membuat para Akashi sadar bahwa dirinya pun tersiksa—bukan cuma Seijuurou ataupun Seishirou. Sudah cukup Kuroko mengalah. Kali ini ia akan mempertahankan egonya sendiri.

Dipandanginya kamar Kagami sekali lagi. Aroma yang menguar di sekitar kamar itu tak sama dengan aroma yang ada di kamar Akashi. Kamar Kagami beraroma _musk_ yang tajam, tapi lembut. Hanya dengan aroma itu saja mampu menjelaskan kepribadian seorang Kagami Taiga. Pemuda yang dewasa di Amerika itu juga salah satu alasan Kuroko enggan hengkang dari Tokyo. Kuroko tak ingin meninggalkan Kagami ketika impian mereka untuk menjadi nomor satu di Jepang belum terwujud. Kuroko juga tak mau meninggalkan Seirin. Terlalu banyak kenangan di Tokyo untuknya. Bagaimana bisa dia membuang semuanya hanya karena perintah seorang Akashi semata?

Jangan konyol.

Tapi Kuroko juga tak mau kehilangan Seijuurou ataupun Seishirou. Tidak bisakah ia memiliki semuanya tanpa harus merasa terbebani? Seirin dan Akashi. Seijuurou dan Seishirou. Tidak bisakah?

Semua jadi terasa membingungkan.

Kuroko kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Kagami. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _vanilla_-nya yang tertinggal di bantal.

"Aku ingin bertemu…Akashi-kun…"

.

.

Skor : 12-7…

"Ini buruk." Aomine mendesah frustasi saat Seishirou sudah memasukan satu tembakan dua poin. Sejak tadi si manik hetero itu hanya mempertahankan diri dengan _double-shoot_, seakan-akan ia sengaja tengah mengejek Kagami yang mulai kelelahan. Pertandingan sudah berlangsung sepuluh menit dan perolehan angka masih sesedikit ini.

Heran?

Tidak. Ini wajar. Karena Akashi Seishirou adalah tipe yang bertanding dengan permainan kata-kata. Sedikit mirip dengan gaya Seijuurou yang suka menekan lawan dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Seirin mengalahkan Rakuzan. Kupikir _ace_ Seirin bisa membuatku sedikit terhibur, tapi setelah sepuluh menit berlalu kau bahkan tak bisa mendapatkan skor sepuluh, Kagami Taiga."

"Berisik," Kagami berdesis marah sambil men-_dribble_ bola dengan penuh perhitungan. Ditatapnya nanar _ring_ dibelakang Seishirou. Tubuh Kagami langsung bergerak dengan gesit melewati Seishirou yang tetap tenang.

Kagami akan menang. Harus.

Namun tak mudah baginya untuk menghindari Seishirou. Baru dua langkah diambil, Seishirou sudah muncul lagi di depannya dengan begitu gesit dan mendadak ia menghilang dari hadapan Kagami.

_Misdirection_?!

"Apa?!" Aomine berteriak syok saat Seishirou menghilang.

Dalam waktu sedetik bola itu bergulir ke tangan Seishirou dan pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya. Kagami belum sempat bereaksi karena tiba-tiba Seishirou sudah melempar bola itu padahal jarak tempatnya berdiri dengan _ring_ cukup jauh. Bola oranye itu membungkam mulut Kise, Aomine dan Midorima ketika ia melayang indah menuju _ring_, lalu membentuk sudut lengkung sempurna di udara dan masuk melewati dengan bebas.

Itu tadi…_long shoot_ milik Midorima.

Kise gemetar sekarang. "A-akashicchi…yang tadi kulihat itu bohong 'kan?"

"Tidak mungkin Akashi Seishirou. Dia… Dia bisa melakukan _misdirection_ seperti Tetsu? Itu mustahil untuk seseorang dengan hawa keberadaan yang kuat sepertinya! Dia juga meniru gerakan Midorima yang bisa memasukkan bola darimanapun." Aomine menambahkan.

Seijuurou hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah kubilang, aku belum pernah melihat Seishirou bertanding serius. Yang kutahu, ia terbiasa memperhatikan permainan semua _Kiseki no Sedai_. Jadi jangan heran kalau ia pun bisa meniru semua taktik kita begitu sempurna—bahkan _misdirection_ sekalipun."

"Kalau dia sehebat itu, kenapa ia tak bergabung dengan Teiko waktu kita SMP? Juga Rakuzan sekarang-_ssu_?" Kise masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Seishirou tak tertarik dengan basket. Meski ia bertalenta dan mungkin lebih hebat dariku pun, jika ia tak tertarik, maka Seishirou selamanya tak akan turun ke dunia basket sepertiku."

Aomine menelan ludah. Kise tercengang. Midorima yang mendengarnya pun ikut mematung.

Satu Akashi saja sudah merupakan monster yang mengerikan. Apalagi ditambah satu lagi Akashi yang dua kali lebih menakutkan? Tak satupun dari mereka yang berani membayangkan tim apa yang akan tercipta jika kedua Akashi itu bergabung di dalamnya.

Monster…

Kise tergugup lagi. "Harus ada yang…menghentikan pertandingan ini." Bisiknya kepada Aomine.

Jika tidak… Kagami akan mati.

Lima angka lagi, maka semua akan benar-benar berakhir.

~OoOoO~

-_Tetsu, dimana kau? Saat ini kami semua ada di lapangan dekat apartemen Kagami dan si bodoh itu sedang bertanding _one-on-one_ melawan Akashi Seishirou. Jika dia kalah, maka dia harus keluar dari Seirin. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan pertandingan ini._-

Tubuh Kuroko membatu sempurna saat ia membaca _e-mail_ dari nomor Aomine.

"Kagami-kun…?"

_Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat._ Kalimat Kagami tadi kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Kuroko terkesiap ketika ia mengerti bahwa suatu tempat yang Kagami maksud mungkinlah lapangan dimana ia dan Seishirou akan bertanding.

_Kenapa Kagami-kun melakukan semua ini?!_

Marah. Kuroko marah sekali sebenarnya karena Kagami ikut campur tanpa bertanya apapun (atau mungkin Kagami sudah tahu semuanya dari Akashi tentang apa yang terjadi). Kuroko juga marah kepada Akashi yang melakukan pertaruhan seketerlaluan ini; membuat Kagami keluar dari Seirin. Hei, memang mereka siapa?! Mereka tak berhak melakukannya!

Kuroko langsung turun dari tempat tidur. Saat berdiri, tubuhnya limbung dan ia harus bertumpu di pingir meja agar tidak terjatuh. Rasa pusing mendera kepalanya begitu kuat. Dunianya berputar-putar dan perutnya mendadak mual. Belum lagi rasa panas yang menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya dan persendian yang terasa ngilu. Ah, Kuroko benar-benar sakit sepertinya.

Tapi ia tak boleh diam saja. Ia harus bertindak.

Dengan tangan gemetar, diraihnya mantel juga syal yang ada di tepi tempat tidur. Kuroko memakainya asal-asalan sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar. Satu tangannya sesekali meraba tembok saat tubuhnya terasa begitu berat. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

Sial! Kuroko benci sakit. Kenapa ia harus selalu menjadi yang tak berdaya di saat seperti ini?

.

.

Skor kali ini 15-9. Kagami baru saja melakukan _dunk_ dan mencetak dua angka tambahan baginya. Meski sudah empat menit setelah Seishirou membuat semua _Kiseki no Sedai_ bungkam dengan aksinya, si mata heterokromatik itu masih belum menambah angka. Yang lain tahu bahwa Kagami sudah semakin kelelahan dibuatnya.

Tekanan yang Seishirou berikan cukup mengintimidasi Kagami.

"Mau selesai disini?" Seishirou tersenyum angkuh sambil men-_dribble_ bola dengan tenang di depan Kagami.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Bagaimana kalau begini? Kuizinkan kau memilih untuk meminta tolong pada Daiki atau Ryouta?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bercanda!" Kagami menjulurkan tangannya dan menepis bola dari Seishirou yang kelihatan tak ambil pusing. Dibiarkannya si rambut merah gelap itu berlari melewatinya menuju _ring_. Kagami langsung melompat tinggi dan kembali menbcetak dua angka lagi.

Bola itu memantul menjauh. Kagami menoleh, menatap punggung Seishirou yang tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Akashi membiarkan Kagamicchi mencetak angka?" Kise mengerutkan kening sekarang.

"Tidak." Seijuurou yang menjawab.

Nafas Kagami memburu saat ia berjalan ke arah Seishirou dan menarik bahu pemuda itu dengan kasar. "Jangan meremehkanku! Kau sengaja membiarkanku menambah dua angka, sialan?!" makinya penuh emosi.

"Tak kuremehkan pun kau akan kalah."

"Apa?!"

"Kagami, hentikan! Atau kuanggap kau melakukan pelanggaran!" Midorima menengahi.

Kagami berdecak kesal. Seishirou sudah berjalan meninggalkannya dan menghampiri bola yang menggelinding jauh dari _ring_. Bola itu berada di luar lapangan. Tanpa ada niat men-_dribble_-nya, Seishirou sudah memposisikan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, bersiap untuk melempar.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan," Kise memekik tak percaya.

Dengan begitu tenang pemuda itu melemparkannya. Kejadian yang sama terulang ketika bola oranye itu menukik tipis di udara dan masuk ke _ring_ dengan begitu mulusnya. Seringai terpasang di sudut wajah rupawan Seishirou saat ia menatap Kagami yang kembali tercengang jauh di depannya.

"Nah, Kagami Taiga. Kuberikan kau pilihan. Kau ingin aku bertanding dengan teknik siapa? Teknik milik Daiki, Ryouta, Murasakibara, Shintarou, Tetsuya atau…mungkin kau mau mencoba melawan seseorang yang bisa meniru gayamu sendiri?"

Seishirou berlari ke arah bola basket. Diambilnya cepat, lalu ia men-_dribble_ ke arah _ring_. Tepat di bawah _ring_, pemuda dengan tinggi yang sama dengan Seijuurou itu langsung meloncat. Cukup tinggi sehingga ia bisa memasukkan bola dengan begitu mudahnya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali mereka dibuat tercengang atas ulah pamer seorang Akashi Seishirou.

"Dia…juga bisa melakukan _dunk_ seperti Akashicchi…"

Tubuh Seishirou menggelayut sejenak dengan berpegang pada besi _ring_. Sedetik berikutnya ia melepaskan tangan dan mendarat sempurna di lapangan. Ditatapnya Kagami yang masih belum berkutik sama sekali karena tercengang.

"Bukan hanya kau atau Seijuurou yang bisa melakukan _dunk_ semacam itu. Aku pun…mengenal dengan baik semua permainan basketmu, Kagami Taiga."

Kagami sudah tamat…

Bola itu menggelinding bebas. Midorima tak tahu apakah dua tembakan yang Seishirou lakukan tadi termasuk hitungan atau tidak. Karena jika iya, maka artinya Seishirou sudah mendapatkan dua puluh angka dan Kagami kalah. Tapi bibirnya masih terasa kelu sehingga wasitnya sendiripun tak tahu harus bicara bagaimana.

Midorima mengalami dilemma tersendiri. Dia ingat, hari ini Leo berada di posisi terbawah Oha-asa.

Seishirou melirik Midorima dingin. "Shintarou, kenapa diam? Berapa perolehan angkanya sekarang?"

Midorima menelan ludah ngeri sekarang. Haruskah ia menghitung, atau ia tak harus menghitungnya?

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke satu tempat yang sama saat suara itu menginterupsi pertandingan. Di jalan masuk menuju lapangan basket, Kuroko berdiri dengan nafas terputus-putus dan wajah merah padam bercampur pucat.

Seijuurou berdiri. "Aku sudah menebak-nebak, kapan Tetsuya akan datang setelah Daiki mengiriminya pesan."

"Akashi! Kau tahu aku mengiriminya pesan?"

Seijuurou tersenyum puas. "Aku selalu tahu."

"Kuroko…" Kagami bungkam.

Tubuh kecil berbalut mantel hitam itu berjalan tertatih ke dalam lapangan. Sebenarnya yang lain ingin menghampiri Kuroko karena ia tahu pemuda itu bahkan mengalami kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan gara-gara demam yang ia derita. Tapi tampaknya semua kaki seakan-akan terpasung di aspal. Semuanya hanya menunggu apa yang akan pemuda berambut _azure_ itu lakukan.

Sampai akhirnya ia berdiri di hadapan Seishirou yang memandanginya dingin. Mata Kuroko berkilat marah sampai rasanya ia ingin menangis…

"Tetsuya—"

Plak!

…dan satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Akashi Seishirou.

Semua hening, kecuali Akashi Seijuurou yang mendadak mengatupkan mulut karena menahan tawa melihat pemandangan ironis yang langka seperti tadi. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang Akashi ditampar seseorang. Dan itu adalah Akashi Seishirou—bukan Seijuurou.

~OoOoO~

Hangat.

Humm~ Kapan terakhir kali Kuroko merasakan kehangatan ini? Ah, ia ingat. Ketika usianya sepuluh tahun, ia pernah mengikuti si kembar Akashi bermain di semak-semak mawar. Seijuurou bilang dirinya ingin berburu kelinci yang ia lihat pagi itu dan Seishirou melarang Kuroko ikut. Tapi karena keras kepala, bocah bermanik biru itu diam-diam mengekori si kembar dan berujung pada Kuroko yang terjerembab di semak mawar; membuat tubuhnya langsung dihiasi sayatan tipis duri-duri mawar.

Kakinya keseleo kala itu, jadi tak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Alhasil si kecil Seijuurou harus rela menggendongnya di punggung sambil mengomel lantaran kesal tidak jadi menangkap kelinci hari itu.

Iya. Itu pertama kalinya Kuroko merasakan hangatnya pundak seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Dan kehangatan kali ini terasa mirip dengan kehangatan hari itu.

Malas membuka matanya, Kuroko justru mengeratkan kedua lengannya melingkar di sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalau sudah bangun, bukalah matamu, Tetsuya." Suara Seijuurou—sepertinya.

Mendadak mata Kuroko terbuka sekarang. Pemandangan yang tersaji ialah pundak bidang seorang Seijuurou yang berlapiskan mantel putih dimana kedua lengan Kuroko sudah melingkar erat di lehernya.

"Seijuurou-kun!" Kuroko tersentak bangun, seketika itu juga tubuhnya condong kebelakang.

"He-hei, Tetsuya!" Seijuurou ikut oleng.

"Jangan bergerak tiba-tiba!" Untung dengan cekatan Seishirou langsung menahan pundak Kuroko sebelum kedua anak itu jatuh berdebum di lantai dan menjadi tontonan warga di siang hari. Seketika ketiganya menghela nafas lega karena insiden memalukan tadi berhasil dicegah dengan baik oleh yang paling tua.

Langkah Seijuurou kembali bergerak. "Kau ini…"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Seijuurou-kun." Sesal Kuroko kemudian. Perlahan disandarkan kepalanya dengan manja di pundak Seijurou karena kepalanya kembali terasa pusing. Matanya terpejam perlahan dan aroma _mint_ yang begitu ia rindukan masuk ke cuping hidungnya.

_Mint_ sama-dengan Akashi.

"Kau demam lumayan tinggi," Seishirou memecah keheningan. Satu tangannya membawa bola basket, satu tangan lainnya kini mengusap pipinya. "Aku tak pernah tahu kalau orang yang sakit itu bisa menampar seseorang sebegitu kencangnya. Ini sakit sekali, Tetsuya." Nada bicaranya berubah manja.

Si rambut biru melirik Seishirou malas. "Aku tak akan meminta maaf." Pipinya digembungkan sedikit, tanda bahwa ia tengah merajuk.

Seijuurou yang menyadarinya terkekeh lembut. "Tak masalah kau tak mau meminta maaf. Aku justru berterima kasih atas tontonan langka dimana seorang Akashi akhirnya ditampar seseorang."

"Sei,"

Suasana diantara ketiganya berbaur begitu saja seakan-akan tak pernah ada pertengkaran sebelumnya. Tapi jelas ini bukan berarti semua telah usai. Tak satupun dari Akashi yang berniat menganggap semua ini telah selesai.

"Jadi," Seijuurou berdeham pelan, "kurasa kami tak perlu menanyakan keputusanmu lagi, Tetsuya."

Tubuh di pundaknya menegang seketika. Kuroko tak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya, jadi dia kembali memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas. Berbisik pelan, "Maafkan aku."

Seijuurou dan Seishirou diam.

Sadar akan tensi yang jelek diantara mereka, Kuroko membuka suara lagi, "Aku sadar bahwa aku egois—tapi bagiku kalian pun sama egoisnya. Maaf, tapi aku sudah dengar semua pembicaraan kalian sebelum kalian meninggalkanku. Soal perasaan itu," Mata Kuroko terbuka ketika ia memberi jeda, "juga tentang kalian yang ingin mencoba keluar dari zona dimana aku berada di dalamnya. Aku memahami dan mencoba untuk menerimanya, meski sulit bagiku terbiasa hidup sendiri tanpa Akashi-kun berdua." Suaranya menggantung begitu saja.

Si kembar tak bicara. Mereka membiarkan Kuroko mengatakan semuanya.

"Bagiku, hati Akashi-kun adalah yang terpenting—karenanya aku mencoba bertenggang rasa. Tapi sekarang, bukan hanya Seishirou-kun dan Seijuurou-kun saja yang penting. Seirin, Kagami-kun, semua juga penting bagiku. Mereka yang membuatku mengisi kekosongan hari dimana kalian tak ada disini. Aku tak ingin membuang mereka begitu saja. Aku masih ingin berada di Tokyo selama yang aku bisa. Bersama mereka semua…"

"Meski itu artinya kau harus berpisah dengan kami, Tetsuya?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar dingin dari bibir Seijuurou.

Kuroko tak langsung menjawabnya. Hatinya berdebar kuat dan dadanya sesak.

Meski harus berpisah dengan kedua anak itu… Maka jawabannya adalah;

"Iya." Kuroko berbisik penuh perasaan bersalah. Ditenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Seijuurou lebih dalam. "Maafkan aku…"

Bukankah seseorang selalu bisa memilih?

Dan inilah pilihan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Langkah Seijuurou dan Seishirou sama-sama terhenti. Mereka kini saling berpandangan dalam diam. Hanya angin yang mengisi ruang kosong diketiganya yang sudah hampir dekat dengan rumah tinggal mereka.

"Mungkin kedengarannya menyebalkan untuk Akashi-kun berdua," Kuroko berbisik dalam-dalam. Lengannya melingkar semakin erat di pundak Seijuurou, berusaha menyimpan baik-baik kehangatan ini. Seakan-akan ia takut kehilangan pundak yang begitu menenangkan ini. "Tapi aku ingin memilih Seirin dan Tokyo untuk sekarang…"

Hening lagi.

"Perjalanan kita masih jauh," Kuroko tersenyum dalam kekosongan, "meski aku dan Akashi-kun berdua terpisah cukup jauh, janji tetaplah janji—kita akan terus bersama. Masih ada waktu sampai hari dimana kita bisa bersama 'kan. Aku ingin mempercayainya. Sampai hari itu, aku ingin membiasakan diri dengan menjadi lebih tegar, lebih dewasa. Menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak selalu bergantung kepada Seijuurou-kun dan Seishirou-kun."

Seishirou dan Seijuurou kini saling berpandangan.

"Hanya itu…permintaanku kepada kalian berdua."

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Seishirou yang sudah mengusap kepalanya lembut. Mata Kuroko mengerjap sekali ketika pemuda itu mendekatinya dan mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di kening Kuroko yang masih terasa panas. Dibandingkan ekspresi dingin karena mendengar keputusan Kuroko, yang terpasang justru senyum tulus dari si pemilik manik dwi-warna tersebut.

Seijuurou menoleh sedikit ke belakang. "Kalau begitu…"

"Kami akan mengabulkan permintaan Tetsuya meski dengan berat hati." Kedua anak kembar itupun melanjutkan bersamaan.

Kalah. Seperti biasa, kedua Akashi itu selalu kalah oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pandangan Kuroko mendadak buram. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Niatnya sih untuk menghapus air mata yang menggenang, namun justru kini tetesan bening itu mengalir perlahan di wajah pucat Kuroko. Entah kenapa ia menangis? Hatinya terasa kacau antara lega, senang, juga sedih karena ia sadar ia harus berpisah dengan si kembar lagi. Tapi rasanya ini jauh lebih ringan daripada sembilan bulan lalu, ketika Kuroko harus terpaksa memasang senyum saat mendengar keputusan si kembar.

Ia bahagia. Bahagia karena Akashi Seijuurou ataupun Akashi Seishirou akhirnya bisa memahaminya—meski dengan embel-embel 'dengan-berat-hati'. Terserahlah.

"Terima kasih." Kuroko tersenyum sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Seijuurou. Seishirou mengusap pipi pucatnya, menghapus jejak air mata disana. "Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar menyayangi, Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Seijuurou. "Aku tak tahu Akashi mana yang disebutkan di awal. Itu sebabnya aku kesal kalau Tetsuya memanggil kami dengan Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun."

"Terserah Tetsuya saja siapa yang lebih didahulukan antara Akashi Seishirou ataupun Akashi Seijuurou."

Tawa Kuroko mengalun pelan. Ia tak terlalu ingin mempedulikan candaan si kembar dan memilih memejamkan matanya lagi di pundak Seijuurou. Ia ingin menyimpan kehangatan ini untuk bekal masa-masa kedepan yang akan ia jalani tanpa si kembar lagi.

Perlahan kantuk menyerangnya. Mungkin demam dan sakit kepala tadi sempat tak terasa, tapi ketika semuanya jelas tiba-tiba ia kembali ingin tidur. Kali ini Kuroko tak perlu takut akan mimpi buruk yang selalu mendera tidurnya. Karena tidur kali ini, ia tak seorang diri. Kedua Akashi itu ada disisinya.

Samar-samar, Kuroko mendengar bisikan lembut. Entah suara Seijuurou, entah suara Seishirou. Yang manapun itu Kuroko tak peduli.

"Kami juga menyayangimu, Tetsuya…"

~OoOoO~

Jadi Kagami Taiga tak harus keluar dari Seirin.

"Dari awal, aku hanya menganggap pertaruhan itu omong kosong saja. Alasan kenapa aku yang bertanding—bukannya Seijuurou, karena aku ingin menjajal kemampuan _ace_ Seirin yang menang tipis dari Rakuzan. Seijuurou tak mengizinkanku mengenyahkan Kagami Taiga dari Seirin, karena katanya dia akan mengahncurkan Kagami plus Seirin di _winter-cup_ berikutnya."

Kagami tak tahu haruskah ia tertawa lega atau merinding mendengarnya.

Jadi sejak awal dia hanya dipermainkan oleh si kembar berambut merah itu? Yang benar saja! Kagami nyaris frsutasi begitu Seishirou hampir mengalahkannya (kalau saja Kuroko tak datang, Kagami pasti benar-benar akan frsutasi). Semua _Kiseki_ yang menontonnya pun nyaris jantungan ketika tahu Seishirou memiliki kemampuan meniru beberapa teknik andalan para _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Jika saja ia bergabung dalam tim Rakuzan… Sekarang mari berterima kasih karena Akashi Seishirou tak tertarik dengan basket.

Kuroko yang hapal benar sifat si kembar hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kalau Seishirou-kun benar-benar serius dengan taruhan itu, bukan hanya tamparan—_ignite pass kai_ mungkin cocok untuk Seishirou-kun."

Seishirou berdecak malas. "Yang benar saja,"

Seijuurou yang berdiri di samping sang Kakak hanya menghela nafas sambil mengeratkan syal yang melindungi leher Kuroko. "Jaga kesehatanmu. Tak satupun dari aku ataupun Seishirou yang akan dengan senang hati meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungimu karena ini keputusanmu dan kami sama sekali tak mengharapkan keputusan ini."

"Aku tahu, Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko tersenyum menatap si pemilik manik merah itu.

Kagami yang sebenarnya tak mau datang di acara perpisahan ini hanya berdecak enggan. Kalau bukan karena Kuroko masih belum sembuh sempurna, ia ogah mengganggu momen melankolis yang membuatnya merinding begitu.

Kini si kembar menatap Kagami dingin. Kenyataan bahwa si rambut merah beralis cabang itu juga salah satu orang yang penting bagi Kuroko membuat keduanya jadi kesal hanya dengan memandangi Kagami.

"Apa?" tantang Kagami sinis.

"Tidak." Seishirou memutar bola matanya dengan isyarat tersirat terserah-kau-saja.

Petugas kereta api menyerukan bahwa kereta menuju Kyoto akan segera berangkat satu menit lagi. Kini si kembar sama-sama menghela nafas.

"Sampai rumah nanti kabari aku, Tetsuya." Pinta Seijuurou setengah hati. "Hubungi kami kapanpun kau mau."

"Iya."

"Baiklah. Ayo, Sei." Seishirou menginterupsi.

Namun bukannya segera naik ke kereta, justru satu kejadian membuat mata Kagami membulat seolah-olah sepasang bola bermanik merah itu akan keluar dari rongganya. Tatkala si kembar kini sudah mencium masing-masing pipi Kuroko. Kejadian yang membuat siapapun yang ada di sekitar sana mendadak tercengang. Sedang yang dikecup sendiri hanya memasang _poker face_ andalan karena ia sendiri sudah biasa dengan kelakuan semacam ini.

Si kembar tersenyum. Seijuurou mengusap kepala Kuroko, Seishirou mengusap pipi Kuroko.

"Sampai jumpa." Bisik keduanya bersamaan.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa."

Kini kedua anak kembar itu benar-benar masuk melewati pintu kereta. Tak lama kemudian, pintu otomatis tertutup rapat dan Seijuurou juga Seishirou berdiri dibaliknya, menatap Kuroko sambil tersenyum simpul. Tanpa kata-kata lagi, benda besi panjang itu segera bergerak perlahan meninggalkan peronnya. Melaju semakin cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Meninggalkan Kuroko.

Berbeda. Kali ini Kuroko tersenyum tulus mengantar kepergian kedua orang yang paling ia sayangi itu.

Kagami berdeham merusak suasana haru yang sempat menyelimuti hati Kuroko. "Ayo pulang. Kau masih demam."

"Iya, Kagami-kun."

Disaat yang sama ponsel Kuroko bergetar. Ditatapnya pesan masuk dari nomor Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko langsung membacanya. Kala itu Kagami yang jelas lebih tinggi pun mampu membacanya (diam-diam membaca sebenarnya). Namun satu pesan itu sontak membuat Kagami merona dan emosinya meledak.

"Apa-apaan si boncel Rakuzan itu!" pekik Kagami tak terima.

Kuroko terkekeh sambil memasukan kembali ponselnya. "Ayo, ayo, kita pulang. Tapi mampir ke Maji dulu ya, Kagami-kun" godanya sambil menarik tangan Kagami yang masih mengumpat akan pesan Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

**From** **:** Akashi Seijuurou-kun.

**Message** **:** Hati-hati terhadap Kagami Taiga, Tetsuya. Dia juga menyimpan sesuatu yang sama dengan kami berdua. Bukan hal mustahil kalau dia bisa diam-diam 'memakan'mu hidup-hidup mengingat namanya adalah Taiga (_tiger_/_uma_). Jaga dirimu. Aku menyayangimu…

.

.

Meski kini mereka berpisah pun, akan tiba hari dimana mereka akan bersama kembali seperti janji yang mereka ikat dulu. Perpisahan ini hanya sementara. Sampai saat itu tiba ketiganya akan belajar untuk menjadi lebih dewasa, lebih tegar, lebih kuat, agar kelak mereka bisa saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Akashi Seishirou. Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Selamanya…bersama.

.

.

**TAMAT**

* * *

Minna-tachi~ sangkyuu atas supportnya sehingga Cutest Lovey akhirnya bisa selesai juga. Eiiitt~ Tapi tunggu! Ini nggak akan selesai disini aja, lho. Akan ada lanjutannya yang akan aku kemas dalam judul Sweetest Lovey, dimana AkaKuroAka akan melanjutkan studi di Universitas dan kembali bersama. Untuk Sweetest Lovey, genrenya akan berubah jadi Romance-Friendship (bukan lagi Friendship-Romance). Jadi bisa menebak kan kalau porsi romansanya akan lebih banyak daripada Cutest Lovey. ^^

Semoga chapter awal Sweetest Lovey bisa mengudara(?) secepatnya. Nggak janji sih. Dan semoga Cutest Lovey ini bisa menyenangkan hati para readers ._.v hhehe

Nah untuk Cutest Lovey ini, sekali lagi kuucapkan makasih banyak kepada yg setia membaca dari awal sampai akhir. ^^

See you next story~

~InfiKiss~


End file.
